Time and Again
by Alwayssg1
Summary: One final mission through the stargate sends Jack and Sam on an adventure into the future, and the people of Earth once again need them to save the world. S/J established. Post series. Canon compliant. Complete. Prequel Regrets and Bad timing and sequel The Harsesis Child also complete.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. If I owned Stargate, Sam and Jack would have gone fishing much sooner, Pete never would have existed, and I'd be rich. But, I can play with the characters. This is technically canon compliant. I hope you enjoy it.

April 12, 2012

The sun was setting on PX7-363 and the first of the two moons had just begun to rise as SG4, soon to be retired General Jack O'Neill, and Brigadier General Samantha Carter arrived at the stargate. Jack turned his head toward the village where they'd just spent the last eleven excruciating hours negotiating an important trade deal that would not only give Earth mining rights to the planet's nacquada but also allow Stargate Command to set up it's first colony. Not only would the nacquada belong to earth, but a team, or rather a whole slew, of miners would soon call the planet home. And, for the first time ever, they'd be bringing their families. It was a logistical nightmare as far as Jack was concerned, but the IOA and all the world leaders in the know were determined to go through with it. With relative peace in the galaxy, Jack's objections hadn't mattered a hill of beans. Oh, well, soon it would be Landry's problem. He could handle the brass while Jack enjoyed his retirement. Fishing, that's what Jack would be doing the next time there were these type of decisions to be made. Yes, he'd be fishing and not worrying about things like intergalactic peace or politicians who didn't have a clue what they where doing. Still unsure of the wisdom of actually moving families from Earth to a distant planet when the stargate itself was such a closely guarded secret, Jack sighed. "Dial it up, Parker."

As far as Jack was concerned, the only bright spot in this whole trip was the blonde to his left. If this really was his last trip through the gate, at least he could share it with his beautiful wife. And, as soon as his retirement was official, they could stop acting professional and shout from the roof tops, "We made it you slimy snakes! We beat you and those horrid Ori loons, too. War won. I got the girl!" Well, maybe he'd leave off the girl bit when he was actually doing that shouting. Carter wouldn't like that much and keeping the soon-to-be commander of the SGC happy was pretty important to him, even more important than all that fishing he was going to be doing. Yeah, he had hit the jackpot. He'd have his fish, his wife off the Hammond and home every night, and he'd even be around for team nights with the guys. So what if the government was making a monumentally bad call here. They'd probably done him a huge favor. This colony idea had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back leading to his retirement, but he sure had a lot to look forward to with Carter, with Sam he mentally corrected himself.

With a swoosh, the stargate came to life and soon SG4 was mobilized and through the gate. Sam started to follow. "Hold up, Carter." Eyes wide, Sam turned to Jack. "There's a really good chance I'll never have this opportunity again." And, with that, he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to do that off world," he smirked.

Sam giggled. "Probably about as many times as I've wanted to kiss you. It's hard to believe you're really not going to be out here anymore." Looking Jack in the eyes, her smile faded. "I don't know how to do this without you there to have my back."

"Oh, Carter, I will always have your back." Jack stroked her cheek gently. "Always."

Sam sighed, "Landry will be sending a search party if we wait much longer."

"Time to go I suppose." After one more kiss, the generals let go of one another and headed into the event horizon.

It didn't take more than a millisecond after entering the gate room for Jack to realize something was really wrong. There was a team of SFs waiting, and he didn't recognize even one of them. And, the uniforms were, well, different. Nothing was quite right. "Carter?"

"I have no idea, sir," said Sam as she quickly went into full military mode.

"Great," thought Jack as he placed his hands above his head. "So much for my final trip through the gate."

"General O'Neill, General Carter, come with us please."

"Well, at least they know who we are I guess," Jack said with an exasperated sigh. "Shall we?"

"Not sure them knowing who we are is necessarily a good thing General," Sam smiled weakly. Apparently, this long day was going to be a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eerie, that's the word that came to Sam's mind as she and Jack were led down the corridors of the SGC. Everything looked almost exactly the same but different. The walls seemed to be a slightly darker shade of grey, but it was obvious from the various scuff marks that it had been years since they'd had a fresh coat of paint. There was quite a bit more traffic moving through the halls than the SGC usually had at this time of night, and nobody seemed the least bit surprised to see two generals being escorted down the halls by a team of SFs. Passerbys smiled or nodded. A few airmen even saluted as they walked past. The SFS themselves didn't appear concerned by their arrival. It was almost as if they had been expecting them. Obviously, they were headed towards the infirmary. It was the logical course of action, of course. But, what was going on? Alternate reality? Not likely. Their "captors", if you could call the SFs that, would have been more surprised by their arrival. Time travel? That seemed a little more likely, but Sam needed more information. And, from the exasperated look on her favorite general's face, she needed it quickly. Poor Jack. He didn't handle these situations well on good days, and today had hardly been a "good" day.

Sam thought back to the weekend about a month before when Jack showed up at their Colorado home unexpectedly. "I didn't think you were coming until next weekend, Jack," she'd said as they embraced just inside the front entry way. "I'd have picked you up."

Jack's expression was morose. As they made their way to the sofa, Sam could feel his tension. "They're going ahead with the plan. I told them how dangerous it would be, over and over, I told them. It didn't matter. They want to send those civilians off world with a small security team. Sam, what happens when the galaxy becomes not so safe again. It's just a matter of time, and the Lucian Alliance or some other group of really bad guys will rear their ugly heads. Imbeciles!"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm not surprised. What on earth is the IOA thinking?" Sam huffed.

"It doesn't matter. Well, it does but it won't be on my watch. I'm done, Sam. I'm retiring for real this time. I promised the joint chiefs I'd supervise the negotiations then I'm out. Landry is headed to Homeworld security. He doesn't know yet, and I doubt he is going to be overly thrilled at the prospect with Caroline and Mitchells upcoming wedding. But, it's a done deal."

"Wow, retiring? It's hard to believe we are really here. Are you sure about this Jack?"

"It's so past time, Sam. And, there are plenty of benefits to having a house husband. I can keep the home fires burning and still make time for fishing. It'll be great. There's more though. You're not going back out with the Hammond. Joint Chiefs, the president, and the IOA only had one name on the list for Landry's job. It's yours, Sam. I suppose that's the bright spot in all this. I can brag to everyone that my wife's a general. And, we'll be able to be more upfront about our relationship status. That's something, right?" Jack gave same a smile and draprdhis arm over her shoulder. "I know this puts you in the thick of things with this stupid scheme of theirs. Say the word and we'll gate to Netu if you want, but I am really proud of you."

Sam was shocked. A promotion like this at her age was unheard of but she's known for awhile that the powers that be were grooming her for command of the SGC. The president had hinted as much after she'd been removed from the Atlantis expedition. He'd made more than one comment at their wedding that let Sam know he wasn't happy about the IOA decision even if Sam herself was a bit pleased to be in the same galaxy as Jack again. "I need to think about this, Jack. Wow, command of the SGC? But , can I really sit back and watch them send children off world knowing how dangerous the galaxy really is then come home and sleep at night?"

Obviously, in the end, that's exactly what Sam decided she'd have to do and she accepted her promotion and helped Jack negotiate the details with the Thantarians. Her decision really wasn't that hard. Eventually, there would be trouble and she wasn't ready to let just anybody lead the fight when it inevitably came around again. But, what good would she be to those people now? She wasn't even sure where she was or how to get home. This was definitely not part of the plan.

They finally arrived at the infirmary and unfamiliar doctors and nurses started their battery of tests. Sam tried to comply as quietly as possible while she assessed their situation. Jack, on the other hand, was anything but compliant. He complained about the "big honking needles" and the lack of answers every chance he got, and Sam found herself getting more and more anxious for answers as well. The Sfs, for their part, seemed to be laughing and carrying on as if it were just another day. They wouldn't give Jack and Sam any answers but they kept assuring then the answers would come at the debriefing. They certainly didn't look concerned that the generals might be a threat. Instead, they seemed downright giddy about their arrival. For some reason, that didn't put Sam at ease. It just made the situation that much more perplexing. After what seemed like hours, Sam finally saw her first familiar face. "Cassie?" Sam paused, "Holy Hannah! What year is it?"

Dr. Cassandra Fraiser laughed. "That didn't take you long, Sam." Cassie definitely looked older. Her hair was grey and she looked remarkably similar, although slightly younger, to the way she'd looked when the team had accidentally travelled to the future so many years earlier. They'd most definitely travelled through time. That much was clear. "Welcome to 2047. We've been expecting you. It's so good to see your faces again. I've missed you."

"This is unbelievable. Solar flares?" Sam asked.

"As soon as the test results are back, we will debrief with Dr. Kinsey. She's commander of the base now. She'll explain everything. Just know that we've been expecting you and I'm really glad you're here. There's a lot to discuss."

"See, it's the Kinsey thing that's bothering me here, Cassie. I've never had a good experience with a Kinsey. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of trusting one now" Jack grumbled.

"Well, Jack, then you're going to love this. She's also Tokra." With that, Cassie laughed. "Things have changed a lot in the last 38 years, Jack," Cassandra laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Kate Kinsey sat at her desk moving papers around aimlessly. These reports really needed to be read, but she just couldn't concentrate. Not that she ever really enjoyed reports or signing off requisitions but, at least, she could usually focus on the task and get it done. She reworked the ponytail in her long blonde hair for the fifteenth time in the past hour, really wishing she had taken the time to get her hair cut. It was longer than it had been for awhile, and she was seriously questioning her decision. Kate couldn't believe how anxious she was about today. If someone would have asked her a week ago if she was ready for today, she'd have laughed it off. She'd been preparing for this meeting for years. It was, after all, why she was here and not somewhere else in the galaxy doing Tokra business or tinkering with something in a lab. But, now she was nervous. She had to have their trust if she was going to achieve her objectives, but she also had to follow her orders. She couldn't tell them everything, and Jack O'Neil would know she was holding back. "Great, just great," she thought, "I wonder if he had any idea just what he was doing to me when he gave me these orders. What if I fail?"

Kate didn't even notice the knock on her door, but Colonel Kyle Mitchell, SG1's current leader, didn't bother waiting for her to answer anyway. "Dr. Kinsey, Fraiser's tests are back. They check out, but we knew they would didn't we?" He paused, &How are you holding up, Kate?"

"Ready to get this over with," Kate sighed. "I think it would be best if SG1 and Dr. Fraiser were in on this meeting. You know how he feels about the Tokra, and when I tell him what we need them to do then I'm probably going to be public enemy number one. They trust Cassie, and you are the son of their friend. That'll have some weight with him."

"You know, if we just tell them everything, the generals will trust you, too. Are you sure you want to play this one this way?" Kyle lowered his voice, "Think this through, Kate. Its not going to be easy."

"Kyle, we have our orders. I can't. I'm not going to risk the fate of the world just because I don't want to be uncomfortable. I'll just have to earn their trust the old fashioned way."

"While feeding them a half-truth that O'Neill is going to instantly classify as a lie. I don't know about this, Kate. Besides, SG1 has never really been much for following all the rules anyway. General O'Neill set the precedence himself," Kyle joked.

"I'm not on the team anymore, and rules kind of go with this job. You know what's at stake. How can I not?"

"Okay, we've got your back. But, for the record, once SG1, always SG1. And, uh, you might want to remind Egeria to keep her mouth shut for the time being. It isn't going to be fun explaining why a supposedly dead Tokra queen is inside the base commander's head."

Kate giggled. Her eyes flashed and Egeria answered for both of them. "Unfortunately, General Carter will sense my presence immediately because of her time with Jolinar. I have already asked Dr. Fraiser to inform the generals of my presence. I agree with your assessment that I should not speak until General O'Neill is ready to hear my voice, but I sincerely doubt he will wait long to question me."

Back in control, Kate sighed. "Gather your team colonel, and take General O'Neill and General Carter to the briefing room. We'll begin in half and hour."

Thirty minutes later, SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and two very tired generals were seated in the briefing room. Cassie sat to the left of Sam with Jack to the right. Kyle opted to stand. He had way too much nervous energy to try and sit down just yet. Kate stood outside the door, Egeria willing her to try and relax. Finally, she took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back, and attempted to look like the composed professional that the generals needed to see. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, thank you for your patience. I'm Dr. Katherine Kinsey. Welcome back to Stargate Command. I know you have lots of questions and I promise we will get to them, but I think it would be easiest if you let me give you the basic rundown of the situation before fielding your questions."

"Ordinarily, I'd have no problem with that Dr. Kinsey," Jack broke in, "But, at the moment I'm struggling with the fact that there's a Tokra by the last name Kinsey in charge of the stargate. That just really doesn't work for me. So, what do you say we address the elephant in the room first?"

Sam put her hand on Jack's. "General, I think we should listen to her explanation first. I'm sure she'll get to those details, and we really need to understand what's going on here if we are going to make it home." The love and compassion between the two officers was so evident that it made Kate pause. She could see some of the tension leaving the general's face as his wife gently stroked his hand, and, not for the first time, she marveled at how much they'd accomplished in their years in her position. She only hoped her legacy at Stargate Command would be half of theirs when she became a footnote in history.

"Thank you General Carter." Kate made eye contact with Jack, "If it helps any, you are going home. And, I'm doing my best to follow the orders you and General Carter gave regarding this situation. Right now, we need your help. Do you think you could save the world one more time before retirement sir?"

"I'm listening, but you'll understand if I'm a little hesitant to take on another mission from the Tokra. It generally doesn't go so well. Not good about sharing information, those Tokra," Jack grimaced.

Knowing he was trying to get Egeria to show herself so he could get a better feel for the situation, Kate frowned. If this was really the way he wanted to play it then she'd just have to adjust her prepared speech. Her eyes glowed and Egeria spoke for them, "General O'Niell, General Carter, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Egeria. I'm queen of the Tokra, and we are in your debt for your part in the rebellion against the goa'uld. You accomplished more in a few years than my children and I were able to accomplish in millennia. Thank you."

Both Jack and Sam were visibly taken back. "But, you're dead. We were there when they found you. This is impossible," Sam began.

"Impossible? Hardly. Improbable, I'd agree but you should know better than most that things are rarely impossible anymore, General Carter. Actually, I owe my life to your tireless research. After my children realized the technology of the Asguard could potentially be used to revive me and keep our race from dying, they came to you. It was you and Dr. Kinsey who worked so hard to restore me to my people and Kate willingly became my new host with the permission of the IOA. The partnership has benefitted our alliance greatly. Even you, General O'Neill had no complaints about our alliance in your last days." Egeria took a moment to look directly into Jacks eyes, "General, if we've sufficiently addressed this particular elephant, I'd suggest we move forward with the debriefing."

Jack and Sam exchanged glances again. "By all means, continue. It's been a really, really long day. I'd like to get some sleep at some point. Not as young as I used to be after all. But, I think we are going to need to discuss this further a little later."

Kate nodded her head. "Of course, General O'Niell. Now, if I could get started," Kate paused until Jack and Sam nodded in agreement, "In April of 2012, a solar flare traversed the wormhole between PX7-363 and Earth just as you entered the stargate sending you here. Today's date is October 9, 2047. We were expecting you, because you told us when you would arrive in your report. While your trip to the future was an accident, it was probably the most fortunate accident in history. We need your help. In 2041, just 6 years ago, Earth had a series of odd weather patterns and storms that threw the planet into a second ice age. Because you will go back with this knowledge and all of our telemetry on the storms and evacuation plans, you will be able to convince the governments of the world to begin evacuation procedures to other planets. Billions of lives will be saved."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want us to save the world by evacuating our planet?" Jack nearly shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at the faces of the people surrounding the briefing room table. Sam looked pretty shell shocked, and he imagined he probably looked about the same. Cassie was patting Sam's shoulder. It was really weird seeing her so old. Man, she was probably his age, but she was still Cassie. Janet would be proud of her daughter for following in the her footsteps and becoming CMO of the base. The guy beside Cassie had to be SG1's current science geek, uh, scientist. He had several folders stacked in front of him that likely contained some of that telemetry they were to take back with them. What was his name? Jones? Johnson? Jack couldn't remember. Across from Cassie were two other current SG1 members. Jack couldn't help but wonder if one was an archeologist. Neither really looked the part to him. They just looked like soldiers, and Jack wasn't sure if that was a comfort or a concern at the moment. Mitchell's kid, who looked a whole lot like his mother, was still standing but he'd moved considerably closer to the Kinsey/Tokra queen who was in charge of his base. Jack guessed the colonel was trying to make sure the woman was protected if he completely lost it. Not that Jack was contemplating violence or anything, but these people had to be nuts if they thought he was going to travel back in time and send the people of Earth off into the galaxy. No, there had to be another way. And, lucky for him, he had his super genius wife with him. Carter would come up with something to just prevent the sudden freeze and life would go on as usual, and this crazy mixed up future would fade out of existence. He just needed to play ball with these folks long enough to get the data, let Carter come up with a solution, and go home.

It was Sam who broke the silence, "Dr. Kinsey, I'm assuming you already have a way to send us home?"

"Yes, of course, the device Cassie will use to send your past selves home is ready. We've studied it for years and made a few tweaks. We just have to wait for the appropriate solar flare and you'll be going home. I'm sorry, but it's going to be awhile before we are able to send you back. But, you'll arrive approximately two hours after you left. It's the best we can do."

Jack watched the doctors face as she spoke to Sam, and he had an uneasy feeling. She was definitely holding something back. Why would she want to keep them here longer than necessary if the plan was to send them back to save the world? One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to get all the answers tonight.

Sam, in full scientist mode, spoke up again. "I need some time with that telemetry. I'd like to make sure we explore all possible solutions before recommending we abandon the planet. Is that going to be possible?"

"We've already set up your lab and reinstated your clearance in the computer system. Captain Johnson and myself will be at your disposal to answer any questions you might have." Kate smiled, "I'd have been pretty disappointed if you hadn't wanted to save the planet as well as the people," she paused, "But, keep in mind, you've already been here. If there was a way, I'm sure you'd have found it the first time and we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

Sam turned to Jack, "She has a point," then facing Kate, "I'm going to look anyway. If I find another solution, do I have your support?"

"General, if you find a solution, you've got my complete support. We will pass on your findings to the IOA and various leaders, and ask their permission. And, if they say no, we'll just do it anyway. It's not like they'll remember." There was a twinkle in Kate's eye as she continued, "You save the world. It's what you do and nobody does it better. I know you don't know me yet, but we were close. General Carter, you handpicked me for this job. You are going to trust me someday. Why not start now?"

For the first time since arriving in the future, Jack thought just maybe this particular Tokra and her host might be okay. He'd liked Jacob and Selmak had certainly grown on him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still a lot they were keeping from him. He'd need to keep his eyes open while Sam did her research.

"Dr. Kinsey, it's getting pretty late and our guests had a pretty long day before they arrived. Maybe we should get them settled in their quarters?" Kyle offered. "Would you like me to show them to their rooms?"

"Thank you Colonel Mitchell, but I'll walk them there myself. Dismissed everyone." Kate looked at the generals. "If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled."

"What no SFs?" Jack enquired. "Not that I'm complaining, Dr. Kinsey, but-"

"Kate, call me Kate, and I'm pretty sure you just agreed to save the world. You aren't our prisoner. You're heroes and honored guests. And, I think you're going to really enjoy your quarters. Follow me."

"Lead the way, Kate."

Kate led them into what used to be an office a few doors away from the control room. Inside, there was a ring platform. The three stepped onto the platform and seconds later they appeared in an open room with the most astounding view of Earth Jack had ever seen. "Welcome to the moon base generals." Jack couldn't take his eyes off the window. Earth truly was a frozen wasteland. He could see some green and blue areas around the equator, but, otherwise, it was nothing but white. Wow, one thing was certain, they weren't lying about the ice age.

"A ring platform to the moon?" Sam asked, unable to take her eyes off of the view out the window. "How?"

"We've set up a relay system. We ringed to a ship that is stationed above the planet then we were transported here. I would love to give you the details, but, honestly, helping you with this project was my first opportunity to officially work with the great General Carter. I'd rather keep the trial and error part of the experience. They were some pretty important lessons for me. You understand my resistance to giving you a look at the blueprints I'm sure? If you are ready generals?" Kate began, "you're quarters are this way. I hope the moon base has lived up to your expectations. We have our family housing here, a school for the children, and the quarters are outfitted with Asgard food replicators." Kate laughed at the grimace on Sam's face. "Don't worry, they've been modified. Nice normal Earth food is available. You did the modification yourself General Carter."

"Sam, please."

"And, you might as well call me Jack, especially if we are going to be here awhile. How long is awhile again Kate? I think I missed it the first time around," Jack prodded.

Kate laughed, "I'm pretty sure you know I didn't say, uh, Jack. But, our best calculation is approximately 8 months."

"Oh, I think we can do better than that. What do you say we let Carter take a look at the device thing and see what she can come up with Doc?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll be busy looking over the telemetry and evacuation plans for awhile" Kate pointed out the window toward the frozen Earth. "Let's take this one crisis at a time, sir."

And, with that, Kate opened the door to their quarters. Jack knew he'd just been dismissed. He wasn't getting any further tonight. It wasn't until after Kate said her goodbyes and told them how to reach her that he realized Kate had assumed they shared quarters. "Well, I'd say our secret marriage isn't so secret in the future, Carter." Sam giggled. "Hey, no giggling General. Generals absolutely do not giggle."

Sam giggled again. "No, but it was going to come out as soon as you retired anyway. It'll be okay, Jack. We just have to figure out another puzzle and save the world again then you can retire. Maybe we both should. I'm tired of this, Jack." Jack put his arm around his wife and they began their exploration of their new quarters.

"Jack, look," Sam said as she picked up their wedding album from the shelf. "I have a feeling these were our quarters." Sure enough, as they walked into one of the two bedrooms, Jack saw a picture of Charlie on the dresser. Clothes that were likely worn by them were in the closet. There were pictures of SG1, Sam's dad and brother, and various things they'd picked up through the years. What bothered Jack most was the lack of recent pictures. Jack had to assume that Kinsey and the others were a bit selective in the items they left out for them.

"I wonder where the rest of our stuff is," Jack said as he held the picture of Charlie, "why move it if there's nothing to hide?"

"Well, maybe they decided it would be too dangerous for us to know to much about our own timeline. Honestly, it's possible I told them to do it. You know how I feel about messing with the time," Sam grimaced.

"Oddly, I have a feeling that's exactly what we are about to do here. Hey, Sam, next time around, tell them not to mess with things. I'm curious, you know that."

"You're also exhausted. Bedtime general. I'm sure tomorrow is going to be interesting." With a twinkle in his eye, Jack agreed. Besides, he had no issue with sleeping beside Carter no matter what tomorrow held.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate was up much earlier than usual, and she couldn't honestly say she had gotten much sleep. She found herself standing at one of the large windows looking down at the planet when Jack exited his quarters. "I guess I'm not the only one who can't stay in bed past sunrise," Jack got a puzzled look on his face, "It is after sunrise isn't it?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, Gener-Jack, I guess I needed a few minutes before starting the day. This has always been my favorite view. Looking down at the planet, remembering what we are fighting for, who we are fighting for. Maybe it's silly but it keeps me focused."

"I get it. For me, it was the park. I'd go on Saturday mornings when we were off duty and sit on the bench just watching the children play, watching the parents pitching balls or pushing their kids on the swing. They were completely oblivious to the reality of the war we were fighting, and I knew that was because I was doing my job. It made it just a little easier to go back out there," Jack pointed up then circled his hand around, "How many did we lose?"

"Millions. We saved billions and lost millions. Even with the most carefully laid plans, we couldn't save them all. Oh, I take that back. I think we could have saved them, but so many refused to believe it was really coming. Others thought they could prepare and ride it out, and some were successful. We assist several small settlements who've continued to adjust and survive. There are several places like the mountain where people can live underground. Of course, the area around the equator is marginally hospitable. These past few years, we've seen the best and worst in humanity. I won't lie to you, sir, it's been rough. We've had to deal with more than a few skirmishes where desperate gangs of people opted to use violence to get what they needed. But, we've also seen people of all walks of life join together and take care of one another. That's happening on the surface right now as we speak, but it's also happening on the forty-seven planets we've colonized." Kate wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry, I guess I can't help but get emotional when I think about what's happened. Jack, we are literally helping our people survive an ice age. After all the work you and others put in trying to keep us safe from alien threats, it was our own planet that turned on us."

"It sounds to me like you guys have done a pretty good job. I'd like to talk to some of the people in those settlements, down there and, um, elsewhere if it's possible. If Carter can't find a solution then I'd like to know how well the current solution is really working. It's not that I don't trust you, but it wouldn't be the first time we've had a leader who seems to be on the up and up let is down, and you are obviously hiding some pretty pertinent facts. No offence, of course."

Kate rolled her eyes involuntarily, "For the record, anytime someone says 'no offence' it's generally because they are saying something intentionally offensive, but I agree. You should see as much as possible. There are a few settlements I want you to visit then you can go through the database and choose the others. I'd hate for you to think I was trying to hide any of them from you. As a matter of fact, the IOA would like to see you and I in Atlantis this afternoon. Is that agreeable?"

"What about Carter?"

"She's more than welcome, but they aren't requiring her this visit. They assumed she'd want to get straight to the lab. If you think she'd rather come along then bring her." Kate lowered her voice, "I'm trying to make this as easy on you as possible. I know you're frustrated by the lack of answers, and I promise we'll give you as many answers as we can, but there are things I can't tell you. Please understand. If I tell you too much about your own future or ours it could jeopardize the lives of everyone we've managed to save. I know it isn't easy for you Jack, but I need you to trust me."

"What time do we leave?"

"Noon and we'll be back tonight. We had to move Atlantis off world obviously, so we'll be taking a trip through the gate. But, I promise, we will be back tonight. I've got to pick up my son. He's visiting his father's family in the city, and he has school in the morning. We can always use him as our excuse if they try to keep us overnight."

"A son?" Jack was obviously surprised by this new revelation, "So, how does this work? You're in charge of the base and by extension the safety and well-being of the planet, you're queen of the Tokra and I presume mother to a whole bunch of baby Tokra, and you have a family? Sounds to me like you've mastered multitasking."

Kate laughed, "So, is that your way of turning the conversation back to Egeria? You did say we weren't finished talking about her." Kate paused, trying to decide where to begin and exactly how much she could say without giving too much away, "I have a son. My husband died when he was a baby. Rob was a good man. He didn't know what kind of person his grandfather was until the stargate program became public knowledge."

"So, Kinsey is your married name. That helps a little. I was just beginning to like you and I couldn't exactly see liking a Kinsey," Jack said with a smirk.

"Well, just wait until you meet my son. Carter is one Kinsey you're going to love."

"Wait, you named your son after Carter, my Carter?" Jack asked in astonishment. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said we were friends in the future, past, well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean. It is really confusing for all of us. Sam was my mentor. It hasn't been that long since we lost her," Kate paused and looked Jack in the eyes, "I know you haven't asked about the others. Sam was the last of your team to pass away. Don't ask for details and don't bother searching for them in the computer. Sam, um, my Sam, future Sam, had those files safeguarded personally so you wouldn't know too much about your own future."

"That I believe. Sorry for interrupting, go ahead with your story."

"Carter is seven. I've only been host to Egeria since he was four. I was born with a genetic anomaly that didn't become much of an issue until his birth. If it weren't for my symbiote, my son would be an orphan. The IOA had already appointed me as head of the SGC when Egeria was ready to take a host, and Sam convinced them her presence wouldn't prevent me from carrying out my duties. For Egeria's part, I know she longs to be with the Tokra but she also feels a sense of duty to the people here, the planet of the ones who saved the galaxy from the goa'uld. And, I've known for a long time that I had to be here for your visit."

"So, the IOA seem to have a lot bigger role nowadays. How's that work exactly?"

Kate nodded, "With the people of Earth scattered throughout the galaxy, it was decided that the International Oversight Committee be in charge of matters concerning the planet. There are members of several nations on the committee. I guess, in some ways, it would be like the UN of your day. But, between you and me, I'm pretty sure the IOA is mainly just interested in protecting the timeline. Without your return to 2012 with the plan for saving the population, most of them wouldn't be alive. And, if we don't keep the gate open then Cassie won't be here to send your past selves back to the past and the goa'uld won't be defeated. Obviously, Egeria is pretty interested in preserving that part of the timeline herself. As for Egeria's role as queen, well, her children have been taking care of themselves for a long time. She can afford to be here with me. Thanks to several Jaffa who've chosen to carry her larva to maturity and willing hosts anxious for the opportunities the symbiotes can offer, the Tokra are thriving and true allies to not only the people of Earth but the free Jaffa nation. We really haven't done so badly, Jack."

"Well, you've certainly given me some things to think about, Kate. I think I'm going to go check on Sam. She's probably awake by now and anxious to get started." Jack took a breath then continued, "I think I understand why you're keeping a few secrets, but I'm going to be watching closely. You should know that if we really were friends." Jack turned and went back to his new quarters and Kate took a deep breath. Without a doubt, it was going to be an interesting eight months.


	6. Chapter 6

Atlantis was nothing like Jack remembered. There were people going every direction, and they seemed to be predominantly civilians. It reminded him of walking down the street in Manhattan. There was an interesting mix of Ancient design and Western civilization. Jack was pretty certain the entire city was active, something that certainly hadn't happened in his day. There were businesses, restaurants, and he'd even seen a movie theater. Now, that was odd. Had these people not gotten the memo that the world ended? Everything just seemed normal, and Jack was puzzled. Apparently, he wasn't hiding it well, because Kate kept feeling the need to reassure him. "Almost there, general. The IOA offices are in the center of the city. Sorry for the crowds. Atlantis was the obvious choice for beginning the evacuation, well, besides the mining colony, of course. They've been here over thirty years, Jack. Life moved on. Many of these people were born here."

"How did they determine who'd be the first evacuated, who'd get the city? I've been in D.C. long enough to know the ones in high places take care of themselves first. I'm sure the other settlements aren't nearly this developed."

"Well, the city of the Ancients is a little hard to replicate. And, you're right. There was a power grab for Atlantis as soon as the big wigs really got the gist of the situation. It's a good thing they had you around to keep them in line."

"Retiring remember? For real this time. Done deal."

"Yeah, about that, you have to realize by now that completely retiring isn't really going to be possible. Don't you see? You're the one who makes sure this city is fairly distributed with the people it will need to thrive. You convince the governments that Atlantis has to be shared."

"And, how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"There are people on forty-seven planets. Nations who can't get along were separated not by bodies of water but by star systems. Atlantis has representatives from each of them, and they weren't just chosen because of their political clout. Granted, since it was the first full on evacuation point, the ones who came here were more adventurous than the average citizen. But, you made sure there were people of all walks of life, people who could keep society going, raise families, really live. This is your real legacy, not just Atlantis but all the other settlements like it. You'll figure out how to make it happen."

"And, the galaxy's safe now?"

"Safe? Of course not. The Lucian Alliance is getting stronger and keeping us on our toes. A rogue group of Asgard from Pegasus galaxy are their biggest allies. No, Jack, there's nothing safe about the galaxy. There never really has been if you think about it. The only difference is now people know the threat, and we just do our best to keep things in check and our people safe."

Jack was silent for the remainder of the walk. Soon enough, they were in the front lobby of the building that housed the IOA. "There's a waiting area over there," Kate pointed to a group of chairs, "They won't keep you waiting long. I've got to go give my report then I'm going to pick up my son. I'll meet you on pier 45 after your meeting and we'll go back together."

"Wait, you're not coming to the meeting. I thought they requested both of us."

"No, I'm not invited to your debrief. I have one of my own, but you'll be fine. You're in good hands." And, with that Kate was gone.

Jack had barely had a chance to sit down before a raven haired young woman summoned him, "General Jack O'Neill. You're a sight for sore eyes! Alexandria Jackson, I'm sure it's not hard for you to guess who I belong to Uncle Jack, so let's get you to your meeting. Hopefully, we'll have the chance to catch up later."

Sure enough, Jack had no trouble identifying her parents. "It looks like Vala finally got her man," Jack thought as he followed the young woman, who'd obviously gotten her charm from her mother, into the conference room. "Uncle Jack," well, Jack kind of liked the sound of that. He and Sam had waited so long trying to win the war that they kind of missed their chance at children. He'd broached the subject a few times, but Sam was resistant. After the mess with Jolinar, Sam wasn't sure she could have a baby, and Jack figured she probably didn't want to get her hopes up for something that wasn't likely to happen. She'd have been a great mother, but they had Cassie and he was getting a little old anyway. He'd had his chance. Man, he'd be a grandfather by now if things had been different. It was comforting to know he would be this woman's Uncle Jack. That would be more than enough. "So, Alexandria, did I ever take you fishing?"

"Many times, Uncle Jack, many times," Alexandria laughed.

The meeting wasn't as at all what Jack expected. He'd been pretty surprised when Kate said they'd be going back to Earth the same day. From his experience, these things were usually excruciatingly long and boring with every blowhard in the room putting their two cents in on how best to handle the problem. But, these people were more interested in hearing old war stories and getting his autograph. Who knew selfies were going to be more than a fad? Jack was pretty bewildered when they thanked him for coming without really getting into why he was there. "Listen, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but you're kind of doing it wrong here. Shouldn't we be a little more focused on how to save the world? Isn't this supposed to be a planning meeting or something?"

The room broke out in laughter. Michael Peters, the one who was obviously in charge of the proceedings spoke up, "General O'Neill, for us, the world's already been saved. We realize you still have an enormous task ahead of you but we trust you, sir. I'm sorry if your sudden celebrity status makes you uncomfortable, but this is kind of a big deal for us. Being here with you, well, it's an honor. Besides, I'm sure you aren't going to want to really discuss evacuation procedures before General Carter fully examines the data. I assure you that meeting will be much more what your accustomed to sir."

Vala, Jr., or rather Alexandria, dropped Jack off near the pier. He found Kate and mini Carter pretty quickly. They were sitting with their feet dangling over the water eating peanut butter sandwiches while the boy talked nonstop about his adventures with his grandparents. Jack didn't approach them right away. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He reminded Jack so much of Charlie. It was astounding the similarities between Kate's son and his own. If Jack didn't know any better he'd say the boy could pass for Charlie's brother. Maybe he and Robert Kinsey were distant cousins or something. That was enough to make Jack shudder. Again, Jack thought of Charlie. A lump formed in Jacks throat as he thought back to just how much he'd lost. Jack was still lost in his thoughts when Kate looked his direction and motioned him over.

"General O'Neill, my son Carter."

"Nice to meet you, sir." The boy stuck his hand out to shake Jack's hand, a big smile on his face. "Mom says you're the best fisherman in the whole world. I'm a good fisher, too. We could go back to grandpa's and get some poles if you want to catch something."

"Carter, we have to get back to the SGC. General O'Neill needs to get back to his wife and you have school tomorrow." Looking at Jack, "Sorry, he's been looking forward to meeting you."

"No, problem, I like kids," leaning down beside Carter, "What do you say we take a rain check on that fishing trip?"

"But you'll still take me fishing before you leave won't you, sir?"

"Jack, call me Jack, or Uncle Jack."

The boy giggled, "I can't do that. You're not my uncle silly."

Kate interrupted, "Carter, I think Uncle Jack will be just fine. Now, we better get going. This day has really gotten away from me. How was your meeting, Jack?"

"Unexpected, I guess I'm used to slightly more stuffy debriefings."

Kate laughed, "You mean like the one we had yesterday? If it helps, my meeting was probably much 'stuffier' than yours. We are taking this very seriously. Everyone knows what's at stake."

As they left the pier, Carter put his hand in Jack's and started rattling on about fishing, school, and how funny Earth looked from the moon. Jack knew one thing for sure by the time they'd made it back to the gate, he had finally found a Kinsey he really, genuinely liked.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam let out a deep breath. She'd been looking over the reports for hours. Johnson had shown her the projected models and it didn't look promising. If these were correct, it would be at least another hundred years before Earth thawed enough to be hospitable again. Sam thought that estimate was overly optimistic. And, trying to prevent a complete climate shift? Not likely. She saw her signature on so many of the reports. It was weird to say the least. This wasn't some alternate reality where another Sam Carter made the decision to evacuate the planet. This was her future. Her head was splitting by the time Cassie arrived with food.

"I figured you'd forget to eat and it would be tough to talk you into taking a trip to the commissary." Sam was pleasantly surprised to see some of her favorite things on the tray, but she wasn't surprised at all that Cassie was looking out for her. "Blue jello for dessert, of course. I personally don't think it tastes quite the same from the food replicator, but it still makes a nice treat," Cassie smiled.

While they ate, they reminisced. Sam noticed Cassie was keeping the conversation away from the missing 37 years and decided to steer things in a different direction. "So, still a Fraiser?"

"Yes, I guess I followed your lead. I didn't take John's name when we married. It felt right to be Dr. Fraiser. I will never stop missing Mom, and my husband understood."

Sam looked pensive at the mention of Janet. Some wounds just don't want to heal, and she was her best friend. "Have you been happy?"

"I've lived an extraordinary life, Sam. I'm very happy. I love my job. I love my sons. I have two of them, you know. And, I am currently sitting here having dinner with you. That's a pretty amazing thing since I gave the eulogy at your funeral a few years ago."

Cassie laughed and Sam couldn't help but join her. "Any chance I'll be meeting your husband while we are here?"

"You already have, Sam. John and I had no intention of falling in love. He just needed a friend from the past and we were so close to the same age that it just happened. I think he was disappointed in himself when he realized how he felt about me."

"Holy Hannah, you married John O'Neill! You're married to Jack's clone."

"I am. You'll probably see him before you leave. He lives on the surface. He said he couldn't stay nice and warm while people were freezing on the planet even if it was their own foolish choice. I miss him. I have to be here, of course, but we spend as much time together as possible."

"Wow, that sounds like something he would do alright. Cassie, I'm really glad he found happiness. Jack's going to be positively mortified."

"I'll let you handle that one," Cassie said with a smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I have so many questions, but I'm honestly not even sure what to ask. What if I don't ask the right questions and I don't have everything we need to convince them we need to evacuate? What if I go back with information I shouldn't have and it causes something not to happen? Just knowing you marry John could potentially alter the time line. I don't want to cost you your family, Cassie. I don't have the right to even look through this telemetry. Cassie, we're talking about changing the timeline here. But, if we do nothing, well, that's not even an option."

Cassie reached over and took Sam's hand. "Believe me, I know you're afraid. You've always held yourself to such high standards. Would it help if I told you that the future you agonized over how much you should be told and exactly what you should take back with you for years? She and Kate spent a tremendous amount of time preparing for your visit. Trust yourself."

"About Kate, it sounds like she and I were pretty close. I guess it makes sense that I'd groom my replacement, especially in light of the extenuating circumstances, but I get the feeling she's not telling us some pretty pertinent facts, Cassie. I have a hard time believing there's not a solar flare that could send us home earlier. What's her angle?"

"Sam, of course, she's hiding something. We're all hiding a few things from you. We don't have a choice. We are trying to follow your orders, Jack's orders. Honestly, there are a lot of things we don't even know. You kept quite a bit about your stay in this time to yourselves, but we trust you. You had your reasons. Can you show us the same consideration?"

Sam looked at her surrogate daughter. She knew Cassie was telling her the truth. There had to be a very good explanation for the decision to keep some things secret. Who was Sam kidding? She knew it had to have been her idea to begin with and she'd convinced Jack it was for the best. But, it was still really bothering her. Why would they need to be here so long? What was coming that needed them? Sam had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer when she finally got it. She was also more convinced than ever that this timeline was right. There was nothing she could do that could keep the people on the planet. This ice age was going to happen, and it was up to her and Jack to save as many people as possible. That was a pretty tall order.

When Sam arrived on the moon base that evening, she was a little taken back to see Jack playing catch with a little boy. "New friend, Jack?"

"Hey, Carter. Let me introduce you to Carter, Jr." Jack said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm not Carter, Jr." the boy giggled, "I'm just Carter."

"Oh, sorry, Carter meet just Carter." Again, the boy giggled, but this time he attempted to tackle Jack. He was so small that Jack didn't budge. Instead, he picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders. "This is Kate's boy and apparently your namesake."

"I'm not named after her, I'm named after-"

"Carter, time to go get ready for bed. I'll be there to tuck you in shortly," Kate said as she rounded the corner. "Sam, did you have a productive day? Were you able to find everything in your lab?"

"Yes, the reports were very thorough. Thank you."

"Any chance you've already found a solution?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I really don't think there is another solution. I'll keep looking, but I honestly don't think there's anything we can do."

"Well, keep looking and I suppose I'm going to have to take you up on the offer to let me see those settlements, Kate."

Kate smiled, "Of course, I'll start making the arrangements. Sam, you really did spend years looking for another answer. I have no doubt you'd have found it if it existed. Sometimes saving the world doesn't come in the form of a Hail Mary. When you get home, you'll have over thirty years to save the people. That's really pretty good." Kate looked toward her door, "Guess I'd better get my son to bed. Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months passed with a blur. Sam spent quite a bit of time in her lab making sure the plans to save the people of Earth were just right, but she found herself in Kate's office more and more frequently. It was obvious to Sam the doctor was a little insecure in her position as base commander. She liked having someone to bounce ideas off of and Sam had quickly become her favorite sounding board. Jack called it hero worship. It was hard not to like Kate. She reminded Sam a bit of herself when she first took command of SG1, and getting to know Egeria was fascinating. Sam was probably as impressed with the Tokra queen as Kate seemed to be with her. Life was definitely different, but Sam did feel like she was useful and she was quickly seeing why she would someday go to bat for this woman. It had been the right call putting her in charge even if Kate didn't always agree.

One thing Sam wasn't crazy about was her lack of time with Jack. If they were home, he would be retired by now. He had insisted on visiting all 47 planets housing Earth's people, so SG1 was sent with him. She could see how much her husband was enjoying his little excursions with the team, and she was grateful he'd been so impressed with the colonies. He'd even spent a few days on earth with John and nobody had died. Of course, Kate wisely held off scheduling that particular trip until Jack had gotten over his shock.

When he was home, he spent quite a bit of time with little Carter. Sam was pretty fond of him, too. He was a charming little guy, and Sam found herself pretty proud he was her namesake. She was extremely impressed by Kate's parenting. How Kate managed to keep the base running, the people on the planet alive, and still spend so much time with the boy amazed her. It was the first time Sam really regretted not having children of her own. She and Jack had talked about it, but Sam really hadn't been sure she could give a little person everything and still do her job. Sure, she understood it would have been a long shot for her to get pregnant at all, but if she'd really wanted to parent they could have always adopted. Now, she couldn't justify parenthood with the task ahead of them, and it was certainly going to be a regret.

Sam was thinking about all the changes and how much she was enjoying this temporary life they were living as she carried a new artifact to her lab. It had just been discovered by SG7, and Kate asked her to look it over. They were hoping it was the key to a shield that could modified to protect a fairly large area on the surface. If they could get it working and find a way to reverse engineer more of them then they might be able to give John's group of surface dwellers enough livable space to farm. The artifact was a little bulky and Sam was wishing she'd had it delivered to her lab, but she was close that she thought she could manage when she nearly ran into Captain Johnson.

"Let me take that for you," Johnson said as he took the artifact from Sam's arms. "This is a little heavy, General Carter. I don't think you should be lifting so much weight."

Something about Johnson's tone rubbed Sam wrong. "Johnson, I appreciate the assist, but it's really not that bad. I've carried packs this heavy for years."

"Yes, but now, I mean, do you really think it's a good idea?" he asked as he set his load on the table. "I mean is it safe? What would the doc say?"

Sam glared at the captain, "What are you talking about Johnson? Why would Cassie care about this?"

Johnson stammered a bit, "Well, I-" He stopped and looked into the eyes of the irritated general. "My mistake general. I'm sorry mam." Johnson quickly made his excuses and got out of the lab.

Sam just shook her head and got to work. She didn't have time to mess with the captain, and she was itching to figure out whether or not her new toy was going to work.

Captain Johnson, on the other hand, was beside himself. He'd nearly stuck his foot in his mouth big time. It just didn't make sense. He'd read the mission files over and over. They'd been here nearly three months. She couldn't not know yet, could she? And, General Carter was a very intelligent woman. He couldn't see her taking unnecessary risks. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to the scientist. Maybe she didn't know because there wasn't anything to know. That was impossible! They were supposed to go home in just over five months. What about the timeline? Crap, he had to talk to Mitchell ASAP. They might already be in big trouble.

Johnson went straight to Mitchells office. As usual, the colonel answered on the first knock. "Colonel, I think we might have screwed up the timeline."

"What are you talking about Captain? O'Neill seems pretty satisfied with the way we're doing things, and Carter has basically given up finding another solution. Everything is right on track."

"No, Colonel, one really important thing isn't right on track. If anything, it's completely off track. I just spoke to General Carter. She's definitely not pregnant, or at least I don't think she's pregnant, and she definitely doesn't seem to have a clue-"

""Woe, woe, Johnson. Hold up. Are you saying you asked the general if she was expecting a baby?"

"Well, not exactly," Johnson stammered, "she was carrying something heavy and I suggested it wasn't such a good idea. I mean I didn't want anything to happen to the baby."

"After Dr. Kinsey and I specifically ordered everyone on the base, including you, to keep the baby a secret no matter what you thought, heard, or saw, you took it upon yourself to jeopardize the whole mission. Is that what you're telling me?"

"I'm sorry sir. It just came out, but aren't you the least bit concerned? They are supposed to carry a baby through the gate in just over five months and there's no baby! Shouldn't we at least talk to Dr. Kinsey?"

"Johnson, I get it. You're worried, but let me assure you I'm not. Kinsey's not worried and Dr. Fraiser isn't. She was there, remember? If she's not concerned then I don't think you need to be either."

"You know something don't you sir?"

"Of course, I do. General Carter and my parents were tight. But, I'm not giving you the details captain." Kyle face softened, "Don't worry so much. Things are right on track. It'll make sense soon and I'll tell you everything. For now, we've just got to play this one close to our chests captain."

"Yes, sir."

"And, captain, it would probably be best if you didn't talk about your concerns with anyone else. We don't want to start a panic."

"Understood sir."

"Dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

"He did what?" Kate shouted. Lowering her voice to avoid waking her sleeping son, "Kyle, this could put us in a pretty awkward place. How exactly do we explain this?"

"Kate, it was bound to happen. I'm sure others are wondering, too. I mean he has a point. They were expecting a pregnant general. Maybe we should let a few others in on the truth."

"You know we can't take that risk. They had really good reasons for altering their report, Kyle, even if they don't know they did it yet. If Jack gets wind of this now, the next few months are going to be tough." Kate sighed. "No, we stick with our orders. I know how close you are to your team. I'm sorry, but the captain will understand why we did things this way in a few months."

"Hey, I get it. This happens to be one aspect of the timeline I really don't want to screw up," Kyle closed the gap between them and put his arms around Kate. She relaxed into his embrace. It wasn't often that they got a moment alone, "I've got your back."

Kate groaned as her alarm clock informed her it was time to start the day. It had been nearly six weeks since Captain Johnson's slip up, and Kate was relieved Sam hadn't mentioned it. She could only assume Sam had chalked it up to male ego and let the matter drop. It really would have helped if the generals would have left a gate address. How much could things really change if they bumped one mission up a few months? Kate instantly chastised herself. Sam would say it could change everything, and that just wasn't acceptable.

Today was going to be a busy one. Sam had made some progress on the artifact they'd picked up on P5-X766, and they were going to see how big an area they could protect on the planet. If all went well, at least one community on earth would have a dome to protect them from the elements then a team of engineers would get to work reverse engineering the device. This was the most promising development they'd had in ages. They'd never be able to set up enough dome coverage to bring everyone home, but this could certainly provide them with more options in the long run. Kate wasn't a fool. She knew most of the people who'd left Earth would never return. Life had moved on for them, but it made her heart skip a beat to think that just maybe there could be some sort of normal life on Earth again.

The obvious choice for testing Sam's newest toy was over the mountain. John and a few of his men had come from their base of operations in Ecuador to watch. John, Cassie, and Jack were in deep conversation as Sam and Kate worked on the finishing touches. "If this works, maybe we can put something around my cabin. It would be nice to do a little fishing," John smiled.

"Where's your cabin?" Jack asked as he watched his wife intently fiddle with the device.

"You know where the cabin is, Jack."

"Wait. My cabin. Nope, you're not getting my cabin!"

"It's my cabin now. You left it to me in your will," John said with the classic O'Neill smirk.

"There's no way and no how you're getting the cabin! Uh uh, not going to happen."

"Sure it is, Jack. You already left it to me. You'd hate to disrupt the timeline wouldn't you?" Cassie gave her husband a gentle nudge. Her eyes were twinkling and so we're John's. Jack wasn't completely sure he wasn't being played.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Jack grumped, "You'll just have to wait for the will reading to know for sure."

Cassie laughed aloud, "John , stop teasing him! You're going to give him a heart attack and I'd rather not have to patch him up. It's my day off." She looked back at Jack, "you left the cabin to me, Jack. John just likes to pretend it's his."

Jack smiled weakly. That made sense. Who else would he leave his beloved cabin to? Cassie was family. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a daughter. Of course, the idea that John wouldn't have the cabin that many years before it froze over gave Jack what he was sure was a perverse sense of pleasure. He'd have to tell Kate to leave that area frozen as long as possible.

"We're ready," Sam said as she and Kate moved their tools away from the device. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Kate," Jack said thoughtfully. "This is your command now. You should flip the switch."

Kate smiled a megawatt smile that Jack thought kind of reminded him of his wife and turned on the device. Immediately, it powered up and a dome formed over Cheyenne Mountain. "If this works, it's going to be considerably warmer here in a few hours. We should start to see the ice melting in a few days," Kate grinned.

The group took their celebration to the commissary. Sam and Kate continued to monitor the temperature on the surface, while they enjoyed cake and each other's company. Jack had to admit he was going to miss these folks when it was time to go home. He'd stopped harassing Kate about trying to send them back early. In honesty, he wasn't really looking forward to going back and convincing the powers that be to evacuate, and he really genuinely like the new SG1. They were not much like his team, but they were good guys who held to the same principles he and the others had held to years ago. Honestly, Jack loved being out with a team again. He felt years younger, which seemed a little nuts to him when he thought about the fact that he was dead in this time. He didn't know the details of his demise, and he could certainly live without them but Mitchell had assured him he'd lived a long life. That in itself shocked Jack. Heck, he was surprised he hadn't died years ago. It was kind of comforting to know he and Sam still had plenty of time together even if his retirement plans seemed to be off the table again.

Just as Jack was finishing off his second piece of German chocolate cake, Lieutenant Housley showed up. "Dr. Kinsey, we've got a message from the settlement in Ecuador. They're under attack. It's raiders mam."

John jumped up immediately and looked at his wife, "Guess the party's over Cass." He gave her a quick peck then turned his attention to Kate, "we could probably use some reinforcements. They've been getting bold lately."

"Of course," Kate turned to Kyle, "Colonel Mitchell, assemble a strike team. I want you wheels up within the hour."

"I'm coming with," Jack sighed. Sam and Kate looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea general," Kyle began, "you're more valuable to us alive and these things get really messy."

"I wasn't asking Mitchell."

"Kate," Kyle pleaded, "tell him no. We can't take the risk."

All eyes were on Kate as she contemplated her response. "I'm going to allow it." She looked at Kyle, "we don't know that he didn't go with you today. Just keep him alive." In an almost whisper meant for Kyle alone, she added, "keep yourself alive, too."

Jack could tell the colonel really wanted to protest further, but Mitchell just nodded in agreement . He also caught a glimpse of something he hadn't expected. There was definitely something between the base commander and her colonel. Jack silently wondered if that was the real curse of the SGC, having to set your feelings aside and send the one you love into battle under the guise of duty and professionalism. When this was over, he was going to have a talk with Sam about that and see what they could do for these two, but right now it was time to gear up.


	10. Chapter 10

Wheels up turned out to be a bit of an exaggeration in Jack's estimation. There were no wheels and the frozen tundra that was once Colorado Springs made it impossible to just hop in a fighter jet and take off. Instead, as soon as the strike team was geared up, they ringed to the ship above the planet. Jack felt sure Thor would be impressed that the people of Earth had named a ship after his kind. The Asgardian was Earth's current first line of defense. Once on board, Jack and the others headed straight for the X309 bay, the newest model based off the X303s, and took off.

Jack noted that Mitchell still didn't look very happy about bringing him along, but John was in full battle mode and he didn't seem to have any issue with the original's presence. He didn't seem to have any trouble taking command either, and Jack had to admit it was a little unsettling hearing his clone bark orders. "Listen up, campers. It's a balmy 33°F in Manta, Ecuador. We're having a warm one. You got lucky." Jack bristled. He'd hardly call 33° balmy, but he had to admit it was a tad warmer than his first visit to John's base at what used to be Eloy Alfaro International Airport. "We can't take the 309s to the airstrip. They'll be expecting us, so we will be landing to the east. We can dump the 309s a few miles away then we'll hike the last bit."

Jack spoke up, "Why not just keep our cloak on and land right in the middle? Wouldn't that still give us the element of surprise?"

"Afraid that's not an option," Mitchell interjected, "we outfitted the base with sensors capable of detecting cloaking devices a few years ago. Dr. Kinsey designed them as an extra safety precaution in case the Lucian Alliance managed to sneak past the Asgardian."

"Well, that was smart but it's not going to help us now. Calculated air strike?"

"Not happening," John chimed in, "these guys are ruthless. And, this obviously isn't just a raid for food and supplies. They'd be long gone if that's all they wanted. This is an occupation. They'll have surrounded themselves with civilians. They had to know I was gone, or they wouldn't have attempted such a bold move. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Jack had an uneasy feeling as they left the shelter of the 309s and started their hike to the base. He noticed Mitchell was sticking pretty close to his six. The colonel wasn't about to let Jack die here and destroy his timeline. It was kind of comforting to see how protective Mitchell was of his current life. Things weren't like Jack would have hoped they would be in this time, but they seemed to make the best of things. They were even thriving.

John, who was walking a few paces ahead of Jack sensed the colonel's uneasiness. "Don't sweat it Mitchell. Jack will be fine. He's an old soldier with almost as much battle experience as me."

"Almost?" Jack said with mock indignation.

"Sure, I've got all your black ops in my head and plenty of experiences of my own." John smiled, eager to get Jacks goat without his wife around to stop him, he added, "Besides, you can't die. These shmucks will try and send me back in your place to keep everything on schedule, and I actually like my life."

There were a few snickers from the other airmen on the strike team then John gave the signal for them to split off. They split into three groups. Alpha, led by John, would loop around to the north and attempt to slip into the command headquarters. Beta would go south toward housing. And, Cobra, with Jack and Mitchell, were to circle all the way around and enter from the west. Jack realized he'd been put on clean up instead of an initial strike team, but he didn't argue. He couldn't help be a little impressed with his clone's leadership ability.

They maintained radio silence after separating into teams. It was a pretty good little hike to their entry point, and they hadn't made quite made it when they heard the start of the fire fight. Everyone on Cobra team stepped up their pace, and soon Jack found himself hunkered down behind an old jeep shooting at bad guys. Yep, this was exactly as he remembered fire fights, and it really irked Jack that he was having to shoot people who could have evacuated years before but chose to stay. He had a hunch these guys were violent before the first snowflake fell, and now they were violent and desperate. That was never a good combination.

From Jack's vantage point, they were doing pretty well. Several of the raiders were on the run, and he could see several of John's men successfully retaking ground. When the order to move up came, Jack kept low and quickly made his way toward command. There were considerably fewer bullets flying and several troublemakers dead or in custody when he and Mitchell finally saw John again. It looked like it was over and the good guys had come out well ahead of the game to Jack.

John was cuffing one of the gang's leaders as Jack and Mitchell stood watch when gunfire erupted again behind them. Jack turned his head, p90 ready to fire, but he couldn't shoot. The gunmen, who couldn't have been much more than a kid himself, was a straggly head kid in an oversized coat with a bandana around his head. He had a little girl, not more than six or seven, in his free arm as a shield. There was no way Jack could take the shot without risking the child's safety. They were in deep trouble. Mitchell had his gun ready, too, but Jack saw the same hesitation in his eyes. This couldn't possibly end well.

Jack lowered his weapon and attempted to reason with the boy, "Look, kid. You don't have to do this. Let the girl go and lower you're weapon. Nobody else needs to die today."

"People die everyday," the boy spouted, "but today's not my day. It's yours." He fired his gun as he finished speaking. Jack hit the ground with a thump, but he hadn't been shot. John was on top of him. He'd thrown himself over the general right on time. Mitchell took advantage of the distraction and ran for the gunman, tackling and subduing him in one fluid motion.

"I told you, you can't die. I don't want to go back in your place," John grimaced. It was then that Jack saw the blood. John had been hit. Jack rolled his clone off of him, so he could get a good look. It didn't look good. He was losing a lot of blood from the wound in his torso.

"We need a medic," Jack shouted, then lowering his voice, "Hang in there John. Nobody else is dying today. Do you hear me? Nobody. What were you thinking? That bullet was meant for me."

"You'd have done the same and you know it. It's in the DNA. I mean it, Jack. You've got a big job to do back home." John attempted a smile, "Besides, you haven't changed your will yet, and I want that cabin."

"Live through this and it's yours," Jack said with a half smile of his own.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Sam, Cassie, and Kate arrived in Ecuador, John was unconscious . The lone surgeon on base was prepping for surgery, but everyone knew the outlook was grim. Cassie was distraught, her years showing on her face as she stood by her husband's bedside. Jack, Sam, and Kyle stood outside the doorway unable to tear their eyes away from the man in the bed. Kate knew what she had to do. Her eyes flashed as Egeria took control. She pulled the goa'uld healing device from its case and took her position on the opposite side of John's bed. The healing device started to glow as symbiote and host concentrated on John's injuries. After what seemed like an eternity, John opened his eyes.

"Cassie," John began before a coughing fit overcame him, "it's okay love. Everything's going to be just fine." John turned his attention to Kate, "you did good kid. I'm feeling a little better already." He gave her a weak smile.

Egeria spoke for both of them, "The bullet did considerable damage. We've repaired as much as we can, but I'm afraid you are going to have to rest. Full recovery will take some time."

"Thanks E, I owe you one."

"I believe it's the other way around, John. We owe you a great debt." Her eyes flashed again, and Kate patted John's hand. He had always been one of her strongest supporters and confidants. This was close. She couldn't help but wonder whether this had happened the first time around or whether her gut instinct allowing Jack to join the strike team had been wrong. Surely, they'd have told her something like this was going to happen. She shifted her eyes towards the generals at the door wondering just how many things they'd left out of that report, and she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

John interrupted Kate thoughts, "So, Jack, I didn't die. I believe that makes the cabin mine."

Jack laughed. "It's all yours, John. Just remember you don't get it until I'm good and dead, and I'm still putting it in Cassie's name. Can't mess up the time line now can we?"

The group, minus Cassie who opted to stay with John, were quiet on the trip back to the mountain. It was the wee hours of the morning when they arrived, but nobody was sleepy. They opted for a table in the commissary. A few cups of coffee and some small talk later, Kate finally got her nerve up to ask the question that was plaguing her thoughts. "I know you haven't lived it yet but you never mentioned what happened today. Why would you leave this out? It seems kind of important."

Jack and Sam locked eyes for a moment, and Kate realized their eyes were conveying more than words ever could then Sam spoke for both of them, "Kate, I honestly don't know what we told you and what we didn't. Did we tell you about the ancient device?" Kate nodded her head slightly left to right. "Okay, would knowing that device was on out there have changed any of the decisions you've made?"

"No, the timeline had to be protected-"

"You mean you could have sat here for all this time knowing there was something more you could be doing for the people on the surface and you wouldn't have been the least bit tempted, not even for a moment, to amend the timeline just a little and send a team to retrieve it?"

"No, absolutely not," Kate began, "okay, maybe I'd have been tempted," Kate paused. "No, I'd have done it. If it had been in my power to lessen their suffering, I'd have done it." Kate looked down at her empty cup.

"Well," Sam said thoughtfully, "we didn't tell you apparently and today happened," Sam reached her hand out and pushed the stray hair out of Kate's face. When Kate's brown eyes met Sam's, Sam continued, "I'm guessing we didn't tell you because this had to happen."

Kate knew it was true. She'd seen the tension between Jack and John in their few encounters. That wasn't the relationship she remembered between the two men. This was where things changed. Today was the reason Jack had brought John back to the SGC. She'd always assumed it was his relationship with Cassie, but now she understood. "Do you think we are in for any other surprises?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can count on it," Jack replied. "We have what another four months? I doubt our report was so detailed as to outline everyday. Of course, if you want to share it with us, I could probably give you a better idea."

"Nice try general, but I think we are just going to have to let things play out."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. But, in all seriousness, whatever happens, I can't see myself or Carter keeping a secret that would cause any of you any real harm. We just aren't wired that way."

Kate and Kyle exchanged glances. If there was ever a good time to tell them, this was it. Kate knew Kyle was in favor of coming clean, and she was tempted but she had her orders. She couldn't do it, not today. They'd know soon enough and she'd just have to deal with the fallout.

By the time Kyle finally walked her to her quarters, she was completely spent. "You sure this is still the way you want to play it?"

"No, but we've come this far," Kate sighed. "Secrets and lies, is that what it takes to save the world?"

"I don't know. You know them better than I do, Kate. But, I will say this much, they kept at least as many secrets from us as we've kept from them and they had to do it a whole lot longer. The Jack O'Neill I remember was a heck of a man. He said it himself tonight, if there was something we really needed to know, something we needed to change, then we'd know it."

"You want to come in? I can't retrieve Carter from Lt. Bailey's until morning, and I don't really think I'm going to be sleeping much anyway. I could use the company."

"Yeah, sleep's overrated."

As the sat on the couch, happy to have a few minutes in each other's arms, Kate realized just how lucky they were, "It could have been you. After you left today, I kept second guessing sending him along. All I could think of was the look on your face. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to him. I was afraid you'd-" Kate stopped. She couldn't even finish the sentence. She just buried her head in his chest and allowed the tears to flow.

"But it wasn't me. I'm right here. It's not that I wouldn't have taken a bullet for the old man, but I didn't. I was to far away. Look at me. I'm here."

"If I'd lost you, it wouldn't be worth it. You know that right? After Rob died, I wasn't sure how I could go on, but you were always there. You've always been there."

"I'm not Rob, Kate. I can't promise nothing will ever happen, but we've got right now. And, I think it's time we start living like it."

"I'm the base commander, Kyle, and you're the leader of SG1. We can't exactly parade our relationship in front of the whole base. Can't what we have be enough?"

"So what? I happen to know you aren't the first commander to fall to the charms of your second in command. It's a different time. The IOA could care less. Nobody on base would bat an eye if we went public with our feelings. The only thing holding us back is you. You don't have to make the same choices the generals made. They wasted a lot of time. I'd wait for you forever, but, Kate don't make me wait."

Kate smiled and kissed him. "You're absolutely right. I'm not them. I've spent my whole life trying to live up to the standard they set, and it was an incredible standard. But, I'm nearly 37 years old. It's time to live my life on my terms. I want us, Kyle. I don't want to wait any longer either."

"Marry me. Marry me before they leave."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

""Yes, Colonel Kyle Mitchell, I will marry you."


	12. Chapter 12

Just two chapters today. I almost held this one for tomorrow, but we are almost to my favorite part of the story. Just a little more set up and we'll be there. For the record, I still don't own Stargate. This is just for fun.

The next few weeks were relatively normal at the SGC, Sam was pretty pleased with the progress her protective dome had made over the mountain. She'd have been even happier if it had covered a larger area than the 3 mile radius it currently provided, but Sam knew a little tweaking would add much needed space. They'd run into a few flooding issues as the ice began to melt off, but it wasn't unexpected and they dealt with it pretty swiftly thanks to the ingenuity of Captain Johnson. Ryan Johnson was a smart man, and Sam actually liked working with him. Sam was glad he'd been reassigned to her team temporarily. He was really an asset. Of course, his presence with her left a blank space on SG1, but Jack was travelling with the guys and they were doing just fine. Sam knew her husband was loving his excursions off world.

The biggest surprise they'd encountered lately was Kate and Ryan's engagement. Sam had sensed they were close, but she suspected their relationship was more like the one she had with Daniel. Jack wasn't surprised in the least. He'd looked downright proud when they made the announcement. Sam really liked Kate. The more time they spent together, the more she appreciated the woman who would one day take her place. She noticed a new confidence in the younger woman that had been sorely lacking when they first arrived and Sam had a feeling Ryan had a lot to do with the change. She really enjoyed spending time with Kate. It was funny how much she reminded her of Cassie. Sam was just thinking about how difficult it was going to be to actually leave these new friends when Jack entered her lab.

"How was your trip?"

"Oh, you know, lots of trees, local population with plenty of advanced technology and no desire to share it. Just like the good old days." Jack placed a kiss on her cheek, "how are things going here? Figured out how to get us some more space?"

"Not exactly. Johnson and I have a few ideas, but we'll need to move the device to its permanent location before we can see if they'll work. And, a ZPM would come in handy. Those aren't any easier to get their hands on today as they were when we were on the front lines. There's supposedly one in a lab in Atlantis. Kate's made our case. We just need them to agree to give it to us."

"Awe, yes, bureaucracy at it's finest. Even the end of life as we know it can't seem to kill good old red tape." Jack's tone became a bit more somber, "If you had everything you needed, could you get the whole planet, or even most of it, livable?"

"I don't think so. With more time and if we could successfully reverse engineer enough shield generators then we could certainly make some progress, but we're leaving in just over 3 months. That's no where near long enough."

"What if you had, say, thirty years, give or take?"

"I know where you're going with this and don't think I haven't thought about it, but it's a long shot, Jack. It's a really, really long shot. And, there's no way we could cover all the space we would need to avoid massive relocations. I don't think we need to play those odds. You know as well as I do that if there was even a chance we could be successful, they wouldn't start evacuations on time. And, if we failed, we'd lose so many more people. Do we have the right to take that risk?"

Jack sighed, "So, it's decided. We have to make sure this time line survives."

"I really think it's the best option," Sam put her hand in her husband's, "they've really done pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "they haven't done half bad." Changing the course of the conversation, "I actually came to take you to the briefing room. We've got a visitor from Atlantis. Maybe she brought you're ZPM."

Sam smiled, "Who?"

"Alexandria, Daniel's kid. She's here and she can't wait to visit with her auntie Sam."

They both laughed and took off for the all to familiar briefing room. Alexandria, Kate, and Kyle were already engrossed in serious conversation when Sam and Jack took their seats. Kate was running her fingers through her hair as Alexandria spoke. "Toran is adamant that we remove our people at once. We have technically taken more than a few liberties with the original treaty, and he's not interested in coming back to the bargaining table."

"Toran?" Jack asked.

"Toran is the newest leader of the people on PX7-303," Alexandria began. Jack still had a puzzled look on his face.

"The Thantarians," Sam whispered to Jack, "it's about the mining colony."

"Yes," Alexandria went on, "the colony on PX7-303 were supposed to be predominantly miners and their families, but things spiraled a bit out of control toward the end. We had to get people off the planet. This wasn't the only settlement to take on more people than originally intended, but it's certainly been the biggest headache."

Jack stood up, "I knew that colony was a bad idea," looking at Sam, "at least I was right about that."

"Yes, general," Kate replied with a slight roll of the eyes, "apparently you were right, but it doesn't change the fact that we now have nearly 300 people on a planet where they aren't welcome."

Sam could see the frustration on Kate face. "What's the plan? Can they be relocated to some of the other settlements?"

"It's not exactly that easy," Alexandria looked at Sam, "There's a very delicate balance of power among the established colonies, and the people we sent out have had to work to make their new homes feel like home. The people on PX7-303 have had it harder than most and it's bonded them. They want to be relocated together. None of our groups can accommodate all of them without making adjustments they aren't prepared to make."

Jack gave a look of exasperation, "How about another planet? A nice uninhabited one?"

"If only it were that simple, Uncle Jack. Our resources are extremely stretched trying to maintain the colonies we've already established. You've seen them. The technology of the Asgards helped us build cities at an amazing rate, but even Rome wasn't built in a day. We just can't start over right now." Alexandre paused, "there's more. Our sources have indicated that Toran is preparing for war. He's been in conversations with key players in the Lucian Alliance. If we don't get our people off that planet, none of our colonies will be safe. We can't win an all out war with them, not with the rogue Asgard on their side."

"Yeah, about that," Jack protested, "I liked it better when they were on our side."

Sam gave Jack a look and shook her head, "Not the time, Jack."

"This sounds like a matter for Atlantis. Why are you really here, Alex?" Kyle asked, but his eyes weren't focused on the brunette. Instead, he was looking at his fiancé. Sam could tell Kyle was as nervous about the implications of this visit as she was and that didn't ease her anxiety in the least.

Turning her attention to Kate, Alexandria continued, "If you had the ZPM, could you make a large enough area for the miners to join the people on the surface? They want to come home."

This time it was Kate who stood up, after a few paces along the length of the briefing table, she took a deep breath, "General Carter, Captain Johnson, can you make it happen?"

The use of her rank instead of her first name gave Sam a pause. Kate was acting like ever bit the leader she was supposed to be and Sam was once again impressed. "We'd need to do a lot more than just double the current coverage, but I think it's possible."

"Then I come bearing gifts," Alexandria said with a smile that had to have come from her mother. "You've got your ZPM. Just make this work. We are running out of time."

"Johnson, I need you on the ground in Manta. Take the team and make it happen," looking at Sam apologetically, "You can consult from here, but I need you to stay put. You'll be leaving soon. It's time to hand this off."

"Of course," Sam smiled halfheartedly.

"And, Captain Johnson, if you can pull this off, I'm sure there's a promotion in your near future," Kate smiled. "Well, if there wasn't anything else, I'd say it's time to move this to the commissary. There's cake."


	13. Chapter 13

"Telemetry from the MALP shows the area around the gate is covered in swamp land. It's warm. Temperature readings are averaging around 95°F. No immediate signs of life in the vicinity," Colonel Ross of SG7 began in his briefing, "but there is an interesting structure not far from the gate. From the images, it looks like nobody has been there for awhile. We'd like permission to check it out. Maybe we can find something useful."

"You have a go, Colonel Ross. Check in every 3 hours. Dismissed." Kate nodded to the team, grabbed her coffee cup, and headed for her office. It was only 0900, and Kate was exhausted. She hated those 3 am calls saying a team was in trouble. This morning, it was SG10. They'd been on a standard meet and greet. The natives weren't particularly technologically advanced, but they seemed friendly. SG10 had been there just over 36 hours when things got ugly. Village elders were apparently in cahoots with the Lucian Alliance, and they sold the team out. SG10 made it back to the gate, but they were under heavy fire. Thankfully, no one was injured, but Kate was needed to debrief right away.

Kate didn't bother going back to bed afterwards. She needed to send her report to Atlantis as quickly as possible. Obviously, they were on the brink of war. What bothered her most about the whole scenario were the weapons her team described. They were much more advanced than the Lucians generally carried. Obviously, these Pegasus Asgard were now equipping them, and that was very bad news.

SG7 hadn't been gone more than an hour when they radioed in, "We may have hit the jackpot, Dr. Kinsey. The structure appears to be an abandoned lab of some kind. Ma'am, we are pretty sure it's Asgard. Request permission to investigate further."

Kate's heart skipped a beat. She had no doubt it was Asgard. Wow, she hadn't expected them to find the lab this soon. This was the moment of truth. "Permission granted. I'm sending SG1 to assist."

"With all due respect, ma'am. I think we've got this covered."

"Negative, major. I'll send SG1 to assist. They'll be there within the hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning to a lieutenant to her left, "I need SG1 and the generals in the briefing room immediately."

Sam and Jack were playing a game of "Go Fish" with Carter on the moon base when they got Kate's message. After dropping the boy off with Mrs. Bailey, they ringed to the mountain. They were the last to arrive in the briefing room. Sam noticed Kate seemed a bit uncomfortable, and Kyle had taken a protective stance at her side.

"SG7 has found what appears to be an Asgard lab on PX5-877. I need SG1 to look things over."

"An Asgard lab? Sounds interesting, but I'm not sure why you need us. SG10 has Anderson. He's a topnotch science geek, er, scientist, and we don't have Johnson right now," complained Kyle's second in command Major Mills. Mills hated these kinds of missions. Sam had quickly surmised he was more of a man of action.

"We're going, Mills," Kyle commanded, giving Kate a knowing smile, "I wouldn't miss this one for the world."

Kate gave him a half smile before continuing, "I want General O'Neill and General Carter to tag along." Looking directly at Mills, she added, "I'm sure we can agree General Carter's scientific expertise could come in handy, and General O'Neill has more experience with the Asgard than any of us."

Mills shook his head, "Yes ma'am. I can see why they'd be useful."

"You're job, Major Mills, is to keep them safe. Can you handle that?" Sam noticed the glint in Kate's eye and suspected she took a little pleasure in chastising the major, "you can leave the science to the experts."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jack nodded his head, "What do you say, Carter? You, me, and SG1 on a little trip to the science fair? Maybe you'll pick up a few shiny new toys to keep you busy?"

It was a short trek to the lab from the gate. Even with the heat, Sam was happy to be back in the field. She knew there wouldn't be many opportunities to explore when they returned home. Running the SGC wouldn't be easy on its best day, but in her tenure, the program would have to be made public. She'd be responsible for evacuating a planet for crying out loud. And, Jack thought stepping into Hammond's shoes was rough. Sam's head hurt just thinking about it.

SG7 had already started their search of the lab when the team arrived. It wasn't large, and Sam wasn't really that impressed with anything in the large room. She wondered if she'd finally become jaded or if this was just a bit unremarkable for the Asgard. Sam had, after all, had a few years to study the technology they had left them. There was an Asgard interface and SG7's scientist was busily downloading as much information as possible. There was also a locked door directly opposite the entrance that seemed to hold particular interest for Kyle. He kept muttering, "There has to be more."

"It's a genetics lab," the officer at the interface finally reported. "Looks like it belonged to Loki." Now that piqued Sam's interest.

Kyle was apparently as interested in this new information as Sam, "Where's the control panel? We've got to get in that room."

Taking her place at the interface, Sam started pushing buttons. It didn't take long to figure out just how close Loki had been to solving the Asgard cloning problem, "Holy Hannah! He's right. We've got to get that door open."

"C4," suggested Mills.

"No!" shouted Kyle and Sam in unison.

"Just give me a minute," Sam almost whispered. "Here, we go," she said as she pushed another sequence into the interface. The door slowly opened, and Kyle, with Sam close behind, flew into the small room. Jack and the others were just a few steps behind.

"What's the excitement ab-" Jack began. Sam and Kyle were already standing beside an obviously modified Asgard healing chamber. "That can't be what I think it is Carter."

Sam looked up at her husband. "This shouldn't be possible. He did it. Loki actually did it." Turning her attention to the control panel on the side of the chamber, Sam activated the automatic cover and it slid open revealing a fully developed baby girl.

"It's human," Jack said in shock as the baby's first cry filled the room. "How is this possible?"

Sam pick up the baby and looked her over. Ten fingers, ten toes, she looked like a perfectly formed newborn who'd been delivered by cesarean. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her lungs. This baby was screaming and squirming in her arms. It took a moment for her to tear her eyes away from the infant and face her husband.

"Clone?" Jack asked quietly.

Sam shook her head, "I don't think so." Handing the baby to Kyle, "Can you hold your fiancé a minute?"

"Ma'am?" then Kyle, baby in his arms, looked at Sam in wonder, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. It was just a theory until you confirmed it. I just knew you were desperate to get in this room before the rest of us knew what was here. I pieced the rest together after I saw Loki's journal and, of course, this little cutie," Sam smiled, "Kate's genetic condition, this is why she needed Egeria isn't it?"

Kyle nodded.

"Okay, we have the who but I believe I asked how. As in, how did Loki get a baby?"

"He made her, Jack."

"So, she's a clone."

"Not exactly," Sam said with a sigh. "A clone is a complete genetic copy," she paused, "Loki tried copying you and we ended up with John. He was still working under the theory that you were the missing link. Unable to produce a copy, he produced an offspring. I'm pretty sure DNA testing will confirm she's your daughter, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened and he turned his attention to the little girl in Kyle arms, "But, this doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't he need a woman, a mother?"

Sam smiled again, "Well, obviously. He must have taken an egg from someone and completed the process here."

"You're taking this suprisingly well, Sam. If you're right and she's mine then your husband had a child by some strange woman. Are we okay with this?" Jack spoke softly.

"She's your second chance, our second chance. It doesn't matter how she got here or who's egg Loki stole. I'm going to be her mother now." Sam looked to Kyle for confirmation. "Are you going to make us wait for the tests?"

"No, ma'am, you're right. She is General O'Neill's daughter." Kyle paused, "we know who Loki chose for her mother, too. It was you, General Carter. Kate is you're daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of his wife as she fed their baby daughter the bottle Mitchell had stashed in his pack. The others gave them a little space under the guise of finishing their exploration. As for Jack, he was terrified an alarm clock would sound at any moment, and he'd wake to find this was all a dream. This tiny little bundle in her mother's arms was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on and she was his little girl. He had given up on ever being a dad again. Suddenly, fear struck him. "What if I screw this up?"

"You won't."

"Charlie," Jack whispered, his voice cracking.

Sam turned her focus from the baby to her husband. "It was an accident. It won't happen again. Besides, this is Kate. You remember her? Head of SGC? Mom of, oh this is weird, our grandson? We have a luxury no other parent in history has ever had, Jack. We know how she turns out and she's amazing."

Jack took the baby in his arms for the first time and held her close to his chest. "Carter, we aren't changing one thing. I really like this timeline."

"Me too." Sam kissed the baby's forehead.

"Uh, Sam, I just thought of something," Jack grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Our little girl is going to marry a Kinsey."

Sam giggled.

"What did I tell you about giggling general? This is serious," Jack said with mock indignation then his face was serious again, "we've talked about kids before and you weren't particularly interested. How are you really doing with all this?"

"I can honestly say I've never been happier in my life."

"Generals, we're finished. Are you ready to head back?" Mitchell interupted.

"Yes, Mitchell. I have a feeling this is going to be the most enlightening debrief of all time," Jack smirked. "Let's go have a talk with our daughter."

"You know she couldn't tell you. She really wanted to say something."

"We're not mad Kyle," Sam broke in, "we obviously told her to keep it a secret. I guess it makes sense."

"I'm just wondering why we didn't come and get her sooner. We've been here for months. Shouldn't this have taken precedence."

"I couldn't agree more, General. Too bad you decided to leave the address out of your report. It's put us in a tough spot." Jack raised his eyes at Mitchell's boldness. "All most people had to go on was that you and General Carter came back with your 3 month old daughter who was born during your little trip to the future. You didn't mention the Asgard in you're report. Some of us knew because you shared a bit more information with Kate, my parents, and your team. But, you were adamant things play out this way. We didn't even know exactly how old she would be when we found her. Any idea why you'd put us in this position, General?"

Sam answered for him, "Nobody can know about this. Jack, think about it, if we go home and tell the truth about how Kate came to be then we can't protect her."

"Can't protect her? Nobody's going to get any where near my daughter. Of course, we can protect her!"

"Jack, think about the bigger picture. Essentially, just as there are 2 Kates here right now, there'll be 2 of her in 2012. We can protect this baby but what about the lab? In 2012, Kate is still on this planet. What would happen if one of our enemies managed to get to her before we get here? It would completely change the timeline and cost us our daughter. I'm not willing to take that risk."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. This time travel stuff always made him nuts. "No, we can't," he finally agreed. "So 2 of her isn't going to be a problem is it?" Sam gave him a puzzled look. "Dr. Carter? The whole entropic thing?"

"No, Jack. She's going to be fine. This isn't an alternate reality. Think about our trip to 1969. We didn't experience any problems even though we were technically already there. Our little girl is going to be fine."

Kate was in the gate room when they arrived. "Generals, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting debriefing. Shall we move it to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser is waiting."

"Generals? That seems a little formal, Kate."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Still not quite right. I believe the word you were looking for is dad."

The look on Kate's face was priceless. "They know, Kate. General Carter figured it out. You're mom is one smart cookie," Mitchell said as he took his place beside her.

"How much do they know?"

"Everything, or I assume this is everything," Jack answered. "We get it. You couldn't tell us. Not your fault. You're a lot better at following orders than your old man. I guess you get that from your mom."

He barely had the words out of his mouth when he suddenly had his arms full again. Kate hugged him, "Dad, I've missed you so much."

"I'm right here," he said as he held his grown up daughter, "and I couldn't be prouder."

"We should probably move this somewhere a little more private, like the doc's office," Mitchell added, "it'd probably be better if this announcement came from the base commander instead of the grapevine."

"Of course," Kate agreed, pulling away from her father. "Cassie's pretty anxious to get her hands on mini me. Keeping this from you hasn't been easy on her either."

"I can imagine," Sam said slowly, "you understand why we had to do things this way, right?"

Kate nodded, "you've always done your best to protect me. Thank you."

The only one who didn't seem to enjoy the trip to the infirmary was baby Kate, or Katie, as Jack referred to her in his head. She was inconsolable after Cassie did the much needed blood work. It seemed to Jack someone could have done something about those big honking needles in the last 37 years. Sam was doing everything in her power to comfort the baby, but little Katie had quite the temper. "I'm not very good at this," Sam finally admitted with a look of frustration on her face. She looked at Kate, "guess you got the raw end of this deal. I can't even make you stop crying. Was I a terrible mother?"

Kate laughed, "you were a fantastic mom. She's a baby. She's just not very happy about needles. I still don't like them much." Taking the baby from Sam, Kate put her tiny self to her chest and started running her fingers through the baby's full head of hair. She quietly hummed and soon Katie was calm.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asked in awe.

"You. It's how you always calmed me when I was upset. When I was terrified I wouldn't be able to be the mom Carter needed and he wouldn't stop crying, you reminded me of this little trick. It worked every time." Kate handed the baby back to Sam with a soft smile. "I was blessed to be your daughter. You're going to just fine."

Sam still looked a little unsure as she repeated the motion Kate had taught her, but Jack had no doubts. He thought his wife looked like a natural. As he watched his wife and daughters, Jack couldn't help feeling like everything was right on planet Earth. Ice age or no ice age, he liked this future. He liked it a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

With the arrival of baby Katie, Jack and Sam fell into a new pattern. Sam was suddenly very grateful Captain Johnson had taken over the project in Ecuador. She didn't want to focus on anything but the baby, Kate, Carter, and Cassie in her remaining time. Three months was a short time to make memories with her grandson. Sam had done the math. Obviously, she would be around for his birth but she wouldn't live long enough for Carter to truly remember her. This time with him and Kate was an incredible gift. Sam wasn't about to waste it. Jack obviously felt the same way. He wasn't travelling with SG1 anymore. He decided if he was going to keep working when they got home then he was going to be retired for the rest of their stay.

Sam worried a bit about Kate. The situation with the miner's colony seemed to be escalating and the IOA was putting more and more pressure on Kate to get the colonists back to Earth. Captain Johnson and his team had managed to extend the dome considerably, not quite as much as they'd hoped, but John and his people were more than willing to make room for the colonists. They just needed a little time to prepare housing and secure their perimeter. Raiders were still a big issue, and Kate was desperately juggling John's need for a little more time with the IOA's concerns over the threat of war. It was quite a weight to bear, and Sam could see she was struggling.

One thing Sam didn't have to worry about was the weirdness factor of essentially having two Kates. It didn't seem to bother the older Kate in the least to see herself as an infant. Kate seemed to thoroughly enjoy doting on baby Katie and little Carter had taken the whole matter in stride. Sam thought back to her own experiences with doubles and was really impressed with the relaxed attitude these future citizens of Earth had to what Sam still saw as a surreal situation.

Even with her new schedule, Sam couldn't resist studying Loki's notes. He'd had the solution to the Asgard cloning problem at his finger tips. Whether he wasn't "dumb" enough to realize it or something had happened to prevent him from making it back to the Asgard with the results, Sam wasn't sure but it hurt a little knowing their allies had given up when the answer was so close. If Thor and the others were here, the Lucian Alliance wouldn't really be an issue. She was more than a little surprised that the regulations and code of honor that had kept her and Jack apart for so long, preventing them starting a family earlier, had actually meant the end for their greatest allies. Jack, of course, casually suggested they go back early and help Thor then lay low until their past selves came to the future. Sam and Kate had to explain once again how just that one change could theoretically change everything. Of course, he'd agreed it wasn't worth the risk. But, Sam still couldn't help but grieve for Thor all over again. He'd been a true brother in arms.

As Sam was going through Loki's journal once again, Jack arrived in their quarters. "How's our little princess?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleeping soundly. Did you and Carter enjoy your little fishing trip?"

"Absolutely. The boy really gets it. It's not about the catching, it's about the fishing."

"So, you didn't catch anything again, I'm guessing," Sam laughed.

"See, Carter, the boy gets it way better than you do," then after a brief pause, "not one fish. We're going to try and go at least once more." Sam noticed he left off 'before we have to leave'. Neither of them really looked forward to going home anymore. This crazy mixed up family of theirs was perfect. She missed the guys, but she loved it here.

"So, when I dropped off Carter, Kate had news."

"Wedding news?"

"Nope, the IOA wants to see us. I guess it's time for that stuffy meeting Kate promised we'd have before it was time to go. They want John and Captain Johnson to come in, too. Time to relocate those miners. Of course, Kate is needed. Cassie isn't required, but she's tagging along to visit her youngest boy. Did you know he lived on Atlantis?" Sam nodded then Jack continued, "anyway, Kate said we'd take Carter along so he could visit the other grandparents during our meetings. It'll be almost like a working vacation. We could even check out a future movie if you want."

"Sounds good. When do they expect us?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Thanks in large part to an issue with the gates dialing sequence that kept Sam and Kate busy for an hour and a half, the group got to Atlantis considerably later than they intended. "Why don't I drop off Carter for you, Kate? I'm sure they are anxious to start the meeting," Cassia offered.

A very grateful Kate quickly agreed and they separated. This was Sam's first visit to the new and improved city of the Ancients, and she was impressed by the changes they'd made. Unlike Jack, Sam really enjoyed bustling city life. This was definitely nothing like the city she had commanded all those years ago, and she looked forward to doing a little exploring of her old stomping grounds. Sam was impressed with the IOA's decision to move their command further away from the busy stargate. Tactically, it was a good call even if it wasn't helpful to the already late group of travelers.

This meeting, unlike Jack's first briefing, was all business. They finally got a look at the reports they would soon be writing. They also discussed the biggest challenges facing them when they returned home and basically announced the ice apocalypse to the world. It was definitely not a short meeting, but Sam felt like it was pretty productive. She was grateful Katie was such a good baby. She slept in Sam's arms most of the time, only fussing when she was hungry or needed changing. Everyone made over the little bundle, and it was obvious the IOA thought very highly of the woman she would become as they repeatedly urged Jack and Sam to stick with the plan about leaving Kate's true origins a closely guarded secret. Kate was a valuable asset to the people who'd once called Earth home, and Sam really enjoyed hearing some of the contributions her daughter had made in science, on SG1, and in leadership of the SGC. John, Kate, and Captain Johnson were in a meeting of their own finalizing arrangements to get the miners settled and Toran off their backs, so Kate wasn't around to hear her colleagues brag about her hard work. Sam had a feeling the conversation would have been a little awkward for her daughter, but she was very grateful to hear how well the woman had done.

For Sam, the very best part of the meeting came at the end when Alexandria broke out some pictures. "Here's one of Kate's graduation from the University of Atlantis," she boasted, "she was part of the first graduating class." Sam smiled as she looked at the picture of Kate and a very aged Jack posing with Kate's diploma. "This one was taken right after Carter was born." Again, Sam couldn't help but smile. She noted that you looked pretty old sitting beside her daughter and grandson. She also took note of Rob Kinsey. He didn't look much like his grandfather, and it was obvious he had loved her daughter and grandson by the way he looked at them instead of the camera. It made Sam look forward to meeting the man someday. She also noticed Kyle was in many of the pictures Alexandria had carefully selected to show them, and she couldn't help but wonder just how long the man had been in love with her daughter.

When both meetings had finally adjourned for the day, the group made their way to the hotel. Sam was surprised to see a man who looked very much like the Robert Kinsey she remembered pacing the lobby. "Matthew, it's good to see you. Why are you here instead of with Carter?" Kate asked, hugging the man.

"Kate, Carter never showed up this morning. I assumed he was still with you. I've been waiting here for hours. Where's my grandson?"

The colored drained from Kate's face. "What do you mean, Matthew? He left with Cassie hours ago."

"I don't know what to say. I haven't seen either of them."


	16. Chapter 16

John was the first to jump into action. After calling his son and confirming Cassie hadn't arrived, he immediately alerted Atlantis security that his wife and Little Carter were missing. This was a serious situation, and time was of the essence. Security at the gate was doubled, and security tapes of the day were being reviewed within minutes. Whatever happened, John had no doubt one of those cameras had picked up something. He was desperate to have his wife safely in his arms, and he could see by Kate's countenance that she was just as worried.

"This is not happening," Kate repeated over and over. John really wished Mitchell were here but he'd been left in charge of the SGC. He didn't doubt for a moment that the younger man would come as quickly as he learned of the disappearances, and Kate needed him.

Sam and Jack were sticking close to their daughter, but she didn't seem to want either of them. John suspected he knew the reason. He was thinking the same thought, "How could they have let this happen? They'd have known right? They definitely should have warned them."

It was almost a relief when Egeria took control, "Kate is unable to deal with this situation at this time. It's important we focus our attention on finding young Carter and Dr. Fraiser while they are in the city."

"There's no way out of the city, right?" Jack asked. "I mean, don't the shields make the only ways out the gate room and the jumper bay? We know they won't get past them, right?"

"General," Egeria began, "if this is a play by the Lucian Alliance, I fear they may have a way. They are very resourceful."

"We will get them back," Sam declared emphatically, "don't you see?" she paused, "Cassie hasn't sent the younger us back to 1998 yet. We are here, so we know that happens. We will get them back," she stated again looking at her daughter.

It was Kate who spoke next. "Will we? Because right now, my little boy is out there somewhere and I don't know where he is or what's happening to him. And," turning so she could look Sam in the eyes, she continued, "even if we get Cassie back, even if we protect the precious timeline," she paused, "that doesn't mean my son is okay."

"Yes, it does," Jack spoke with authority, "because there's no way we would leave it any other way. We will not leave until Carter is home where he belongs. That's my grandson out there. Kate, we will get him back."

Finally, Jack managed to get his arms around Kate, and John watched as the woman accepted his embrace and sobbed into her father's shoulder. John knew Jack was telling the truth. There was no way that man would give up his grandson, especially after what had happened to Charlie. Just the thought of Charlie gave John an even deeper ache, he'd had to live with that loss so many years longer than he'd expected. Even knowing he was just a clone and that it had technically been the original who'd lost his son so tragically, John had never fully gotten over the loss or the guilt surrounding Charlie's death. It had plagued him as he watched his sons grow up. He vowed never to make the same mistake, and he didn't let them near guns. They'd grown up fine, and he was perfectly content when neither expressed an interest in the military. He actually counted it as a win. Looking at Jack now, he saw the same pain and he knew Jack wouldn't stop until his grandson was safe, no, until both of them were safe. They'd find Cassie and Carter. There wasn't any other choice. He would not lose his wife. And, this time there were two O'Neills on the job.

Together, they returned to the IOA headquarters. It was late but Alexandria was waiting for them. She led them straight to her private office and closed the door behind them. "We've got news," she said in a monotone voice that was very unlike the vibrant young woman. "We've gone through the footage. Look," she pressed a button the console. There was his wife on the screen walking hand in hand with the little boy. The boy was waving his free hand around in animated gestures, talking up a storm, and Cassie was smiling at him, nodding occasionally. Suddenly, they disappeared into thin air.

"How is this even possible?" Jack shouted, "shouldn't the shields around the city prevent beaming technology from getting a lock?"

"Yes," Alexandria replied. "We think, no, we know, the only ones who could have done this are the Asgard."

"Wait," Kate whispered, "are you saying rogue Asgard have my son?"

"It's the only explanation," Alexandria nodded, "I'm so sorry. This is an act of war. The Lucian Alliance have to be behind it. It was you who reported that they were supplying the Lucian with new weapons," she said looking Kate in the eye. "Our intel suggests their partnership has strengthened significantly in the past several months. We've managed to capture a few operatives and they know things they really shouldn't know."

"But, why Cassie? Why Carter? This doesn't make any sense," John asked. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

Alexandria gave a sad smile, "if you think about it, it makes perfect sense."

Sam finished her thought, "there's a leak. Someone knows about Cassie's importance to the timeline. Carter could be just an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, or," Sam looked at Jack, "they know about us, too. They could know enough about us to know we'd never leave our grandson or Cassie in enemy hands. If we don't leave-"

"Then this future doesn't happen. We don't spread over the galaxy, and the Lucian have no one standing between them and everyone else," Kate finished with a sigh. "Earth will be lost."

Alexandria nodded, "This is top priority. We've already sent messages to our colonies, the free Jaffa, and all of our allies." Looking at Kate, "We thought we should leave the Tokra for you." Kate nodded then Alexandria continued, "we have 5 weeks before the generals are supposed to return home. We will find them. We don't have a choice."

In an Asgard space ship speeding towards another part of the galaxy, Cassie held a sleeping Carter in her arms. "John," she whispered into the empty space around her, "don't give up. Find us." With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes hoping sleep would come and praying she'd be able to protect the little boy in her arms. She had no idea where they were going, but she was certain they were in grave danger. There were members of the Lucian Alliance on the ship, and they knew way to much about the future of Earth and her part in it. Cassie hadn't felt this alone since she was a little girl alone on her dying world. Even then she wasn't sure she felt quite this afraid. They were in big trouble.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. According to the count, there were 4 reviews yesterday. Sadly, the site isn't letting me see what they say, so I can't respond yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Toran was frustrated. Nobody said anything about bringing the hostages to his planet. He wanted the Tauri scum gone. Their presence was eroding hundreds of years of tradition. His people looked at the Tauri as if they were heroes and tried to imitate their ways. They were even intermarrying with those swine. Something had to be done. He shuttered to think what might have happened had he not gotten the position as chancellor. This had to end before his people completely lost their way, and he would end it whatever the cost. Having the woman and child here wasn't part of the plan though and these gray aliens had no business polluting his planet. Dealing with those dreadful warlords of the Lucian Alliance was bad enough by itself. He didn't like this one bit. "Explain to me again why you brought them here," he complained.

"We're helping you out here, Toran," Nigel, his contact with the Lucian Alliance assured him, "they need to learn they can't trifle with you or your people any longer. When we make the exchange on your soil, they will know you are far to great a leader and far to powerful for them to push around. That's what you want isn't it, Toran?"

Toran was a proud man and what Nigel said made sense to him. He would show both the people of the Tauri and his own people what a strong leader he was with the help of the alliance. "Yes, of course, and I assume our original deal is intact. When the Tauri are gone and you have your prize, my people will be left alone."

"On my honor, the Lucian Alliance have no interest here. You'll be left alone. Have you rounded up the troublemakers?"

"My men have gathered the Tauri scum. Whenever you're ready, we can get this done," Toran frowned, silently adding, "the sooner, the better."

"Good, good. I'll have my men rough them up a bit and we'll send them on their way. Toran, you'll be a hero this time tomorrow. Lighten up." Apparently, the members of Nigel's party thought this was very funny, because they erupted in laughter. Feeling the pressure, Toran smiled. He only hoped these men didn't double cross him. Surely, they were smart enough to see he was much to wise to let his planet fall under their control.

Back on earth, Kyle was busy briefing Mills on the situation in Atlantis and the status of all SG teams off world. He was desperate to hand over the reigns and be with Kate. Mills had never been responsible for the base, so the briefing was taking much longer than Kyle would have liked. They'd just started covering contingency plans when the klaxons went off. "Unscheduled off world activation." Kyle sighed and both men ran to the control room.

"IDC is from PX7-363, Colonel," Lieutenant Housley began, "the miners colony is requesting emergency evacuation. They've been given 45 minutes to leave the planet."

"Open the iris, lieutenant," Kyle said. "Well, Mills, it looks like you'll be getting some real practical experience with contingency planning."

The colonists poured through the gate. Many of the men had been beaten. Some needed immediate medical attention. Base personnel quickly assessed each colonist and found places for them to wait. Without their CMO, the medical staff did their best to triage as quickly as possible. Kyle stood in the control room watching and waiting. He desperately needed to see Kate, but this was an unprecedented emergency. Even if the gate weren't in use, he couldn't just leave. When the last group arrived, one of the women was brought straight to Kyle. Kyle recognized her right away. She'd been an engineer at the SGC before moving to the colony a few years earlier. "I have a message from Toran," she cried. "If General O'Neill and General Carter aren't delivered to the planet in twelve hours, Dr. Fraiser and Carter will be killed."

"Get me Atlantis now," Kyle barked and Lieutenant Housley immediately started the dialing sequence.

A short time later, Kyle sat in the SGC briefing room with Kate, John, Alexandria, the generals, and Sarah. "You do realize we can't give them what they are asking, right?" Alexandria broke the silence. "We do not negotiate with terrorists, and these are ruthless people." Looking at the generals, "they will kill you. This isn't an option."

"And, they'll kill Cassie and Carter if we don't go," Jack replied. "That's not an option either."

"Do we know for certain they are on the planet?" John asked.

"When we were being gathered up, I saw them being taken into the mine," Sarah said as she looked toward the floor.

"Can we beam them out of there?" Jack asked. "Where's our nearest ship?"

"Not close enough. We have just over 9 hours to the deadline. It's impossible." Alexandria looked defeated, "we need a plan quickly, preferably one that doesn't involve us sending Earth's last hope to certain death."

"Wait a minute," Sam said jumping to her feet. "Did you see the Asgard? Were they on the planet?"

Sarah looked puzzled, "yes, but I'm not sure how that helps us. They are working with the Lucian Alliance."

"What if they weren't? What if they were on our side? Are they as advanced as our Asgard? Could their ships beam people out of the mine?"

"Aunt Sam, isn't that a moot point? They aren't on our side and-"

"But, do they have the technology?" Sam interrupted.

It was Kate who answered, "they could do it. If they can beam people out of the ancient city then the mines wouldn't be a problem. What exactly are you proposing?"

"I was just thinking about Loki's research," Sam began, "do these rogue Asgard have the same cloning problem?"

"Our intel suggests they do," Alexandria answered, "actually, we have it on very good authority that the Lucian Alliance has promised them answers. I'm sure they're bluffing, but they've certainly convinced the Asgard they can help." Alexandria paused, "are you saying you think Loki had the answer?"

"No," Sam replied. "I'm saying I know he had the answer, or at least he was close. I've been going over his files since we got back from the lab. I know exactly how to save them."

"And, we would save the bad Asgard who kidnapped our grandson and our goddaughter why?" Jack responded.

"Because it's the best bargaining chip we've got. We trade Loki's research for our family," Sam said with a smile. "We just need a face to face with the Asgard."

"And, how do you propose we get that?" Kyle asked. "Times ticking and I don't think the Lucian Alliance is exactly going to let us have their partners over for a play date."

Jack sighed, "we give them what they want. Sam and I trade ourselves for Cassie and Carter. Carter explains things to the gray guys and convinces them to let us go."

"I'm not saying it's a bad plan," Alexandria began, "but it's risky. What if the Asgard don't believe you or what if the Lucian Alliance don't let you near them? They could kill you on the spot."

"And," John added, "we need a sit down with the Asgard if you're plan is going to work. Don't get me wrong, I think your idea has merit but giving the Lucians everything they want takes away our bargaining chips. What if we only give them half of what they want then make a representative from the Lucian Alliance and the Asgard come here for the other half. If we make the trade at, say, the 6 hour mark, we still have time to rethink things if something goes wrong. I've got a feeling the Asgard wouldn't have much trouble figuring out which side could actually help them."

"I'll go," Jack said immediately. Looking at Sam, "you know it's the only choice. You're the one who's studied Loki's research. You have to be at that meeting. And, if something goes wrong, you and Katie can go back as planned, save the world, and fix this mess."

"Yeah," John agreed, "we're just going to make one small change. I'm going in your place." All eyes focused on John, "hey, we look the same now and I seriously doubt they'll take time to scan my DNA for anamolies. It's the best plan and you know it. Timeline remember?" He looked at Jack, "I like my life. I've had a good run. Let's not muck it up by rewriting history."


	18. Chapter 18

Nigel and Toran were waiting rather impatiently at the temporary command the Lucian Alliance had set up near the gate when the stargate came to life. "This is Colonel Kyle Mitchell of SG1," Kyle's voice came through the MALP radio, "we agree to your demands. My team will bring General O'Neill through the stargate. If you want General Carter, we will make that exchange at Stargate Command. Copy."

Nigel was furious. He had not expected this trickery. "Colonel Mitchell, I am Nigel, rightful leader of the Lucian Alliance. Our demands were that you bring both generals here. We will not release the prisoners until we have secured them."

"See, that's not going to work for us. We need a show of good faith before we release not one but two of our generals. You've double-crossed us before. Heck, you double-cross each other on a daily basis. We want our people back now Nigel."

"You don't know who your messing with colonel. Shall I send the woman and child back in pieces? I want to speak to your leader. Surely, she will not be so callous concerning her son's life."

"I'm sorry to inform you that Dr. Kinsey is not available at the moment. She's been temporarily relieved of command," Kyle lied. "You'll have to deal with me. Do you really think a doctor and a kid are worth as much as two generals?"

Nigel was angry now. He hadn't figured this scenario into his calculations. He was so close. "We will agree to your terms, but I'm only sending one prisoner. I will have both generals before you get the other. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, Nigel. One more thing, we want a delegate from the Lucian Alliance and a delegate from your Asgard partners to come back with us to oversee the exchange. Got to keep things on the up and up."

Nigel was incensed even further, but he needed this victory. "We will accompany you."

As soon as the radio went silent and the wormhole disengaged, Nigel turned to Toran. "It looks like you and I are taking a little trip."

"Me," Toran squeaked, "they didn't ask for me."

"Toran, Toran, don't you see? For this victory to be seen as yours by your people, you have to bring back General Carter yourself. I'm really trying to help you out." Nigel knew the spineless man wasn't really needed, but he couldn't resist tormenting him further.

"I, I," Toran stumbled, "I have to make arrangements. My people, you see, they will need to be informed."

"Do it quickly," Nigel ordered. After the man practically ran toward the village, obviously still looking for a way out of his predicament, Nigel turned to his nearest henchman, "bring me the boy. He's going with us."

"But, Nigel, why the boy? Surely, he's worth more than an old woman."

"The boy, you fool! I said we were taking the boy," softening his expression, Nigel explained, "I've learned that the woman is very important to the existence of these people. They are time travelers. If the woman is not returned, the infamous SG1 will be wiped from existence before the people of Earth can spread across our galaxy."

"If we already have the woman, why not just kill her? Why do we even need to bother with these others?"

"Because I will have my revenge! My father, Anateo, was killed because General Carter freed her teammates aboard a captured ship. If she had not double-crossed him, he would have taken his rightful place as leader. I will have the pleasure of killing her and O'Niell."

"And, Dr. Fraiser?"

"Unfortunately, she will be returned."

"Why can't we kill them all? You could save your father."

"Don't you think I know that?" shouted Nigel, "but it was the fall of Anubis at SG1's hands that birthed our alliance. I hate them, but we need them, or at least their younger selves, or our alliance will not rise. Sacrifices must be made. And, I will lead the Lucian Alliance. It is my destiny."

"I understand, but-"

"Get the boy. We are done here."

Nigel, a very nervous Toran, Carter, and a member of the Asgard council were waiting when SG1 and John cane through the gate. John was immediately taken into custody by Nigel's men. "So, you are the legendary Jack O'Niell," Nigel sneered as he stepped close to inspect his prisoner.

"I've been called that but legendary seems a bit much," John smirked.

Nigel punched him square in the jaw. "Put him with the woman. If we aren't back in 6 hours, kill them," Nigel commanded then looking directly at Kyle, he added, "and kill them in the most painful way possible."

Carter ran to Kyle and clung to him. "Easy there, partner. We're taking you home," Kyle promised, patting the boy's head. "Are you ready?" The boy nodded. "And, you?" Are you ready to go?" Kyle asked Nigel.

"Yes," Nigel replied, "let's get this over with so I can collect my prize."

Nigel's men bound John's hands and roughly pushed him toward the mine. John was grateful they hadn't asked more questions. He didn't even have to lie. His charade in place, John pretended to resist. He was rewarded with multiple punches and a few kicks. Man, he was going to hurt tomorrow. His nose was bloody and his eye swollen when they shoved him into the makeshift cell and closed the door. As soon as they were alone, he heard the voice he loved so much, "John, I knew you'd come for me."

"Cassie," he whispered as he took her into his arms, "I will always come for you."

"Carter?"

"He's fine. He's going home. We have a plan, Cassie. We're going to get out of here. Just sit tight a little longer." As his wife attempted to stop his bleeding, he looked her over for signs of injury. To his utter relief, she appeared fine. Even though he was sitting in a mine on a hostile planet, John knew he didn't want to be anywhere else. Now, he just had to hope the others were successful.

On the other side of the gate, Carter jumped into his mother's arms. "You should take him and get him checked out," Kyle suggested. As soon as Kate and Carter left for the infirmary, Kyle led their guests to the briefing room.

"What trickery is this?" demanded Toran. "How can you be here?"

Jack smiled and put out his hand, "General Jack O'Niell, and you are?"

Toran could only stare.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack looked at the spineless chancellor, the Lucian Alliance wannabe, and the little gray alien and felt a surge of confidence. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this briefing. There was nothing he liked better than showing evil aliens they'd underestimated Earth. He had full confidence in Sam's ability to talk the Asgard into changing sides. It really reassured all of them when Mitchell's team returned with Carter. John would keep Cassie safe. As much as it pained him to let his clone take his place, Jack knew sending John was the right choice. He'd argued a bit, but John and Alexandria had shut him down. She was John's wife. He had every right to go be the hero. If it were Sam, man, he didn't even want to think about that. The more he got to know his clone, the more he liked him. John would do what had to be done because Jack himself would do what was necessary if he were there.

"Now, that we've established who I am, let's make the rest of the introductions. You've already met Colonel Mitchell. This is General Samantha Carter, scientist extraordinaire, blower up of a sun, toughest soldier I know, and my wife." Jack pointed across the table, "And, this is Dr. Alexandria Jackson of Atlantis. She's the IOA representative and someone you want to keep really happy. Her recommendation will mean the difference between peace and war with the people of Earth. I'll give you a hint, you want peace."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here," Nigel began, "we had a deal. Unless you want your people dead then I suggest you hold up your end of the arrangement this instant."

"See, we were doing introductions. I think you forgot to give me your name," Jack said calmly. "Want to try again?"

"I am Nigel, leader of the Lucian Alliance, and the one who holds the fate of Dr. Fraiser and the imposter in his hands. You'd do well to remember that O'Niell."

"Noted," Jack said with a smile, "I won't forget who's responsible. You can count on that, Nigel, leader of the Lucian Alliance."

The squeaky little guy spoke up next. His voice didn't seem very confident, but Jack was impressed he managed to get sound to even come out of his mouth. "My name is Chancellor Toran. I just wanted your people to leave my planet."

"Oh, we got the memo."

Finally the Asgard representative spoke. "I am Supreme Commander Vali of the Asgard."

"Vali," Alexandria repeated, "according to legend Vali was one of the younger sons of Odin," looking at the puzzled look on Jack's face, she continued, "Thor's half brother. According to mythology, Vali grew to adulthood in a single day then killed his brother Baldr's murderer. It's thought that he was actually born for that very purpose. His name comes from the word _waihalaR_ _,_ _or the ar_ _guing one_ _._ _" Looking at Vali, "is that how you were separated from the Asgard we knew? Was there an argument?"_

 _"You have a vast amount of knowledge about my kind. Yes, we disagreed over the best method to solve our genetic problems. Thor and the others were not willing to do what was necessary to save our race. We parted ways, and our decision proved wise. They are no longer here. We are alive."_

 _"So, you've solved the cloning problem?" Alexandria asked._

 _"No, but we were not here to be duped by your people into taking our own lives so you could steal our technology."_

 _"Excuse me," Sam cut in, "I'm afraid you've been misinformed. Your brother was our friend, our ally. We fought side by side against our common enemies. They gave us their technology as a gift after they realized they were not going to be able to save their race."_

 _Vali looked at Nigel. It was obvious to Jack just who had given him the misinformation. "Listen, Vali, we realize you don't know us and you've got every reason not to trust us. But, you've been fed a lie." Looking at Nigel, "we told you we were willing to make a trade and we are, just not with you." Jack turned his attention back to Vali, "what if we could help you with your problem?"_

 _Vali responded, "the Lucian Alliance have promised us a solution. They tell us their scientists have been working on our dilemma and are close to an answer. We are to meet with them after you and General Carter are in custody."_

 _"You trust them?" Jack asked, "because I'd need proof and you guys are supposed to be a whole lot smarter than us. Your brother was awfully intelligent. I'm guessing you don't want to play the fool."_

 _Vali was silent, so Sam made her pitch. "Not all of the Asgard in our galaxy agreed with the council. Loki took matters into his own hands and carried out research that wasn't ordained by the others. While I don't agree with his methods, he was close to a solution. We found his lab recently and I've studied his work. I know exactly how to solve your problem."_

 _"She's lying!" Niger shouted. "We are working on your problem, Vali. Don't be deceived by the people who have stolen your people's legacy."_

 _"We aren't the ones deceiving you, Val," Jack protested, "and we can prove it." He nodded to Sam._

 _Sam opened her laptop and showed Vali a portion of Loki's journal. Vali studied it intently. Jack enjoyed watching Nigel and Toran squirm as Vali asked Sam question after question and she immediately answered each to his satisfaction. This was going well. He could tell Vali was beginning to see the big picture, and he really enjoyed his wife's techno babble. However much he liked to tease her for it, he never really got tired of watching her eyes light up as she explained things he'd never understand. Finally, Jack decided it was time to move. "Vali, if you want the solution to your problem and you are really willing to do whatever it takes to get it then this decision should be a simple one. Give us our people and stop helping the Lucian Alliance and all this research is yours. We'll even give you the address to the planet where Loki kept his lab and Sam will share her own ideas with you. Or, you can gamble on these guys. Your choice."_

 _Nigel started to protest, but Vali stopped him "It would appear we have been given false information and now find ourselves in an alliance against the wrong enemy. I apologize for myself and my brothers and sisters. We would be honored to accept your help and offer you our friendship if you are willing to accept it."_

 _"And, our people? Can you beam them out of that mine and guarantee their safety?" Jack asked._

 _"Yes, it will be done."_

"What about us?" Toran asked. "What are you going to do with us?"

"If it were up to me, you'd be drawn and quartered," Mitchell said with a huff, "but those decisions are up to Atlantis and they are way more diplomatic than I am so you've got a shot at getting out of this alive. But, if you ever lay a hand on my people, my family, again, Atlantis won't be able to keep me from killing you myself."

Jack smiled. "Yep," he thought, "this is the right man to protect my family when we go home."

A short time later, John and Cassie came through the gate. The Asgard ship had beamed them off the planet and taken them to the nearest world with a stargate. Atlantis had negotiated a peaceful return of Toran and Nigel, and all was right with the world as far as Jack was concerned. He sat in Kate's quarters watching his daughter hold his grandson and his wife feed his baby girl. "Today turned out okay, but the Lucian Alliance will make another play. You know that right?"

Kate smiled, "the galaxy is never going to be a safe place. We will always have enemies somewhere, but we will be ready. We'll do what we have to do to take care of our own just like you and mom did when it was your turn. Don't worry. You taught me well."

Jack smiled. That was the crux of the matter. No matter what they did, trouble would come but the people of Earth would be just fine.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks past with a blur. Kate felt like she was constantly going a hundred different directions. She desperately wanted to spend as much time with her parents as possible, but getting the miners settled on the surface and protecting their new alliance with the Asgard kept her very busy. Planning a wedding fell to the wayside a bit when Egeria informed her it was time for them to go their separate ways. Kate would be fine physically now, and Egeria knew it was time for her to return to her people. The search for a new host didn't take nearly as long as Kate expected. Sarah, the engineer who'd delivered Nigel's message, volunteered as soon as she learned of the opportunity. It was a bittersweet day as Kate said goodbye to Egeria, but Kate knew it was for the best. As long as she was a host, she and Kyle wouldn't be able to add to their family and she desperately wanted to enjoy a somewhat normal life.

It occurred to Kate that she was actually free to go and do anything now. For the first time in her life, she wasn't making her plans based off of a need to protect the timeline. It was freeing, but she and Kyle also knew their lives were on Earth. There was still work to be done, and someone had to protect the base for Cassie. With John needed in Ecuador, Kate didn't really trust anyone else to keep her surrogate sister safe until her parents return.

In the end, Kate and Kyle ended up putting their wedding off until the day her parents and younger self were scheduled to return to the past. Keeping things simple, Kate dressed in a tea length white dress that Sam and Alexandria helped her choose on their latest trip to Atlantis. She opted for no veil, and was just finishing her hair when her father knocked on the door to her quarters.

"I believe it's my job to give you away," Jack said with a soft smile. "You look beautiful."

Kate smiled back at her father, "I'm so glad you're here for this."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Besides, I get the feeling I didn't get to do this the first time around." Kate looked down and slowly nodded her head and Jack continued, "well, I'm here now and you're all dressed up. Let's go get you married."

With Earth as their backdrop, Kate and Kyle exchanged vows in front of her favorite window on the moon base. Afterward, there was cake. The celebration was marred a bit by the impending goodbyes. Kate had a hard time not staring at her parents. She was going to miss them in a way she hadn't allowed herself to miss them when they died. These were the final conversations and the last hugs. This was more real to her than their last goodbyes had been and Kate found herself already beginning to grieve the loss. Kyle was understanding and loving as always. He stayed close to her side.

As they group gathered in the gate room, Kate hugged each of her parents tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much," Sam said with a small smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, you'll be taking little me with you. You're a fantastic mom. I have always been grateful to be your daughter."

"I still don't know what I'm doing," Sam replied, "but nothing is more important to me than being the best mom I can be to you. I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, mom."

Jack handed baby Katie to Sam. "Here, you go, Katherine Grace O'Niell, go to mommy," he said in a whimsical voice. Kate smiled. "I'm guessing we got the middle name right." She nodded. "Well, I've never been good with goodbyes."

"I know, me either."

"I don't think I could leave if we didn't absolutely have to go. Being here, seeing how far Earth has come, meeting you, well, it's been the most amazing adventure of my life. I love you, Kate, and I'm really, really proud."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too." Hugging her father tightly for the last time, Kate shed another tear.

"It's time," Kyle whispered, patting Kate on the shoulder.

"Take care of the family, Mitchell, um, Kyle. That's your job now. Got it," Jack commanded then softening his voice, he added, "I can't think of anyone better for the job."

Kate used the dialing device on her wrist and the wormhole opened. She watched as her parents disappeared through the gate then sobbed into her husband shoulder. Cassie was doing the same thing in John's arms. They had done it. They'd protected the time line and saved the world, but they were going to miss their favorite generals.

July 20, 2050

Kate held her three year old daughter Kami in her arms as she stood in the control room with Kyle, Carter, Alexandria , her husband and children, Rya'c and his family, and a very aged John O'Niell. Together, they quietly watched the stargate flash to life and a very young SG1 dressed in 1960's attire exit the wormhole. They listened intently as Cassie promised the travelers that their adventure was just beginning then Kate wiped away the tears as her parents once again disappeared through the wormhole. So many emotions passed through her but one feeling was stronger than any other. She was proud to be the daughter of the great Jack O'Niell and the great Samantha Carter, and her adventure was also just beginning.

The End.


End file.
